The Blossom Dead Witches and the Marauders
by ubetchaimhot
Summary: Prank wars, love, lust, heart break, and more. Follow the Marauders and Lily, Sam, and Emma through their 7th year. The pairings are LEJP, SBOC, and RLOC. Rated T for safety but might change later. Fun, fun, fun.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is my first fan fiction

**AN: Okay so this is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. **

Is it possible to ever want to kill someone as bad as this? That arrogant pig headed James bloody Potter is the happy winner. I don't even know how he can walk or, for that matter, ride a broom with that big head of his. Okay so bare with me, picture USA then Earth, I'm not done yet, the Solar System and you get Potter's ego shrunken down 100 times. So basically just picture the universe as his ego and there you go the arrogant pig headed Potter's ego. Did I mention that he is arrogant? Today he thinks that he can just act all nice and stuff just to mess with my head like he is some high almighty god. "Well you won't fool me Potter!"

"Lily, are you okay? Are you having another dream of Potter's ego?" My best friend Sam Willow asked. Sam has golden hair that goes down her back with sparkling blue eyes and is easily one of the prettiest girls at school but can never manage to keep a boyfriend for a week for various reasons. She has a sharp temper and tongue that always keeps getting her detentions. She is a total tomboy and loves sports but dress like a girl to get attention. She is a pureblood but ran away from her crazy parents and lives with me other the summer. Sam will also hex anyone who says her full name, Samantha, into oblivion. She is right now single as she broke up with her lasts boyfriend, who I don't remember the name of but she shouldn't be single for long. Sam has the same heated passion for hating Sirius Black as I do for Potter for they both humiliate us and they won't stop asking us out.

"Yah. You just can't get enough of him can you?" My other best friend, Emma Violet, says. Emma has brown hair that is short and frames her face with chocolate brown eyes. She is very nice and a bookworm. She is a half-blood as her mom is a witch and her dad is a muggle but her parents died when she entered school due to a car accident and lives with me, too. She always finds the best in everyone. She is currently single after breaking up with Mike Joshua. Emma has a big crush on Remus Lupin but he's a Marauder along with Black and Potter. **(AN: I don't like Peter so he's not in this. Ha, Peter take that)**

"Maybe. But I do not like bloody Potter at all so stop it, Emma." Lily Evans replied. I have auburn red hair and blazing emerald green eyes. I hate the bloody boy named James Potter. I'm Head Girl in my seventh year of Hogwarts and a muggle born. I'm a bit of a bookworm but I'd take fashion over books any day. I'm one of the most popular girls at school. Amos Diggory is my boyfriend but I'm planning to break up with him soon. My sister, Petunia, hates me. I have the top grades in all of my classes. My dad died when I was five but my mom takes great care of my friends and us as we live in a mansion. Life is good for now. We make up the group called the Blossom Dead Witches. We are all in Gryffindor too.

Now as I should probably tell you about the Marauders as they are mentioned whole bunch so get ready to meet the worst people in the world. First there is James Potter. He has messy black hair and hazel eyes and is the most annoying person on the planet. He asks me out every day, no joke. And he never takes no for an answer. He also has the whole girl population in love with him. Sirius Black is the "sex god of Gryffindor" with grey eyes and long black hair. He has an ego to match Potter's and is after Sam. He is annoying and a player and the heart breaker of half of the girl population of Hogwarts. Then there is Remus Lupin, who is a bookworm and the nicest of the Marauders and is tolerable. He has sandy blond hair with light blue eyes. He is always sick though.

"Fine," Emma said.

"So girls who should be the lucky people to get our first prank of the year?" Sam asked.

"Hmm…how about the Marauders or the Slytherins?" I suggested.

"Both!"

"Good let's start planning girls!"

Now over to the Marauders…

"Guys this is the year. I can tell." James said as he ran his hand through his messy hair as a bad habit.

"I hope he's right," Sirius muttered to Remus, "I can't take another year of his love struck talking." At this Remus chuckled and just nodded his head.

**AN: So what do you guys think. The next chapter will be the prank of the lovely Blossom Dead Witches. If you want me to add or change anything just let me know. Now please press that review button and I will get the next chapter out as fast as I can. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay here is the prank chapter with spells or hexes it's going to be great

**AN: Okay here is the prank chapter with spells or hexes it's going to be great. And I added a bit more to the first chapter cause I forgot to add stuff about the marauders, btw. **

"Okay it's all set," Sam said as she slid into her seat at the great hall at their usual place at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't wait to see their faces. Oh this is going to be great. Those Slytherins are in for it." Lily gushed.

"I know. So are you sure this will work?" Emma asked uncertainly as Dumbledore started his beginning of the year speech. Both Lily and Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Since when haven't our plans worked?" Lily said like it was obvious.

"I'm just saying. Sam isn't always good with saying the spells in the right order." Emma said shyly. Sam gave her a glare.

" I got it right," Sam said, "The spell was _Filos Matalos _right?" Lily and Emma shared glances and then looked at Sam.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked shocked.

"No I am." Sirius said as he and the Marauders joined their table. They each sat by the girl that they liked. Only Sirius crossed the line by putting his arm around Sam.

"That joke is so never in. So stop saying it cause it's like ancient," Lily said.

"And if you don't get your arm off of me right now I'm going to make sure that you never have children," Sam said in a sickly sweet voice. Sirius immediately removed his arm and scooted away.

"I like the feisty ones," he whispered in her ear before scooting away.

"Well then, I'm going to slap you."

"Never mind then."

"Good and girls I was joking I got all of our luggage okay."

"Thank god," Lily and Emma said at the same time.

"Hey Potter, what's that on your shirt," Lily asked weakly.

"Oh that's my head badge, Lily," James said hoarsely avoiding her gaze.

"Oh just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy unlike our head master."

Emma and Remus watched this exchange with amused faces, as their friends never seemed to fail their reputations. Soon Dumbledore's speech was over and the first years were sorted into their houses.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and everyone's plates were soon filled with food.

"One…" The girls counted off till the beginning prank was unleashed sharing smirking glances.

"Two…"

"Three!" They said together and instantly all of the Slytherins' clothes vanished and left them in underwear with the cheap hearts all other their underwear. With the screaming and Slytherins freaking and everyone else laughing, even some of the teachers, no one noticed the huge buckets hovering over the Slytherins tables. Then the buckets turned over and the Slytherins were covered in slime and no longer sitting on benches but snakes. The whole hall busted into laughter and the Slytherins sending death glares to them. But the prank wasn't other. Then tons of feathers fell on the Slytherins with confetti and a banner reading "CONGRADULATIONS YOU WERE THE FIRSTED TO BE PRANKED BY THE BLOSSOM DEAD WITCHES!!"

The witches high five each other in congratulates on a prank well done. Even the Marauders congratulated them.

"Wow that was good." James said impressed."

"How did you girls pull a prank before us?" Sirius asked amazed and angry.

"It was simple really…" Lily started.

"But just wait…" Sam continued.

"Till tomorrow." Emma finished.

"You know that's just freaky," Sirius said, "How can you guys do that."

"It's a gift."

"LILY EVANS, SAM WILLOWS, AND EMMA VIOLET DETENTION TOMORROW MY OFFICE!" McGonagall screamed at them but with a twinkle in her eye.

"It was worth it," Sam said, "Thanks Minerva!"

"THAT'S TWO DETENTIONS MS. WILLOW."

"I wouldn't chance it anymore Sam," Lily cautioned.

"Well after that cheerful opening let the feasts begin, again. Oh and ladies could you please help to clean up the mess. Marauders do you think you could help them too." Dumbledore said with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure thing, sir." James said.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And here is another chapter:

**AN: And here is another chapter: **

At the girl's room in the Head's tower because the head's friends were allowed to live there too…

"Girls, I think that there is something wrong with me," Lily said checking herself in the mirror of the vanity. They were currently in Lily's room each having their own separate rooms and bathrooms and a separate common room from the Head Boy and his friends. Lily's room was painted purple, her favorite color; with purple and silver theme it was a very nice room along with the bathroom that had granite countertops and a nice shower with a bathtub. Sam's room had red walls with a gold and red theme with her supporting Gryffindor and the USA sports teams (she just has all of this muggle stuff to annoy her pureblood fanatic family) with a nice black bathroom and her room was already covered with her clothes. Emma's room was painted blue with a green and blue theme and a white bathroom with her crazy artwork and books already all over her room. Their common room looked like a rainbow because there were so many different colors with couches and a fireplace and teenager girl stuff.

"This is so cool," Sam and Emma said at the same time excitedly jumping around checking out the whole place.

"Girls, hello! I'm dieing."

"What's wrong Lily," Emma said after they were through exploring the place.

"I think I just experience the Marauders being nice to us and James not being arrogant. I think I'm losing it." Lily said pale.

"I know me too. They are acting all weird. Maybe it's just because our prank was so awesome and it's going to be even better tomorrow." Sam stated.

"Really I never noticed," Emma said sheepishly.

"Because you were too busy staring at Remus," Sam teased, "Wait, hold on, Lily did you just call Potter, James?"

"Um…did I? You must be hearing things," Lily said blushing a deep red. Sam and Emma instantly hopped up onto her bed.

"Oh my gosh! You did." Sam then said to Emma, "You owe me five gallons."

"Oh fine," Emma said as she reached for her pocket and handed over the gallons, "Happy now. Lily you so like him don't you."

"No I do not!"

"Well there is only one way to be certain…"

"Truth and dare and the Blossom Dead Witch's first day of term sleepover begins…"

Now to the boys:

"James! This is so awesome. I'm so sorry for teasing you for being Head Boy. Please forgive me," Sirius said getting on his knees.

Each of the boys had their own rooms and bathrooms too. James' room was painted yellow with a blue and yellow theme because he supported the sport teams of Argentina and his bathroom was cream color. Sirius' room has a punk theme with so many posters on the walls of muggle stuff that you couldn't see the wall color and he had a blue bathroom. Remus had green walls with a green and black theme with tons of book and many comforts due to his condition and a white/yellow bathroom. Their common room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors with comfy couches and chairs and a fireplace. It was very nice.

"You are forgiven," James joked.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Remus asked as laughing and screaming could be heard.

"I guess it could be Lily and her friends they get rooms here, too."

"Oh we should go crash their party or wake them up in the morning. I want to see Willows in her pajamas or a throng."

"Sirius, that would be rude and uncalled for but we could ask if we could join."

"Or we could have our normal sleepover and play truth or dare and just ask them if tomorrow on Saturday they wanted to hang out and play truth or dare with us." Remus suggested.

"Yah guys lets just do it tomorrow. It's a marauder night tonight…"

Back to the girls:

"Okay Lily, truth or dare?" Sam asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Umm…dare."

"Fine take a dare. Okay I dare you to," She paused for dramatic effect, "go into the Head Boy's dormitory and steal James' underwear."

"What if they see me? They are over there!"

"If they see you instead of getting his underwear you have to pants James." She grinned evilly, "Oh we will be watching through our mirror so you better do it."

"I hate you."

"We love you."

To the Head Boy's Dorm:

"James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," James said grinning.

"Oh, I got this one Remus," Sirius said evilly while getting out the Marauder's Map, "Oh look Lily-flower is coming this way. I dare you to kiss her when she comes up here."

"What? But I thought you wanted me to get over her."

"This is going to be good."

"Now Jamie-poo you know you have to."

"Fine."

Then they waited for Lily to enter their dorm common room.

Lily's P.O.V.:

I crept slowly up to the boy's dorm and when I got there I peeped into the common room to see if anyone was there. Dang it, they were all there sitting around playing truth or dare like us. Oh gosh, I can't believe that I have to do this. Okay, Lily, just walk over there and look Ja-Potter is standing up so all you have to do is pants him. Okay, one, two, th-

"Well, hello Lily-flower. It's such a pleasure to see you on this fine evening. What can we do for you," Sirius asked sweetly.

"Umm…how did you know I was there?"

"Oh Lily-flower, I'm sorry but it is a marauder secret."

"Umm…okay."

"Anyway Lily-flower James needs to talk to you so James get your but over there." Sirius said looking slightly evil and very amused.

Potter walked towards me and brought me over to a "private" corner. Then suddenly his lips were on mine. I need to concentrate. Oh wow, he is a good kisser his tongue is in my mouth. Wait I think I'm kissing back. Lily stop. Oh well, it was worth a try. Okay, now just focus on the belt buckle then pull down his pants.

James P.O.V.:

We were kissing and she wasn't pulling away she was kissing back. Wait do I feel a breeze. And her lips are off of me. Wow that was a good kiss. Wait she took off my pants.

"Lily dear, you could have just said that you wanted to go that far," I said with a knowing smirk.

"Yah, not going to happen. See you later, Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please read a review because I'm not getting any feed back and it would really help because I'm having to get advice from

AN: Please read a review because I'm not getting any feed back and it would really help because I'm having to get advice from my brother. A special thanks to BrazilianPrincess, strawberry.sparkle, and Goldfrost-Tangleshadow's Love, thank you so much for reviewing. So pretty please with a cherry on top review (the button at the end of the story).

At the girl's dorm:

"Oh my gosh! Potter kissed you while you took off his pants!"

"That was amazing. Girl, you get some credit for that."

"Thanks for the praise and all but I've gone crazy," Lily said running into the bathroom grabbing a bottle of mouthwash.

"What could possibly be the problem besides…" Sam started.

"Mmh…I don't know maybe the fact that I kissed my sworn enemy and I liked it," Lily admitted while washing out her mouth.

"But I thought that you didn't like him. And if you did like it, why the mouthwash," Emma asked smirking.

"Because I'm not supposed to like it! I'm supposed to hate it and be sick at the very thought of it."

"Hey, but there is one thing good about this," Sam said with a twinkle in her eyes, "You are mad at him for kissing you right." Lily nodded. "Then you will just be fouling around with his head tomorrow morning after the prank and revenge!"

"Guys, I don't know if I want to do the prank anymore," Lily said nervously, "I think I might want to give James a chance," Lily said looking at them, "Okay, he was a really good kisser."

"Oh come on, this is arrogant, toe rag Potter we are talking about. The one who sprayed water in your face while we were cleaning up the mess at dinner."

"I'm the one who has a huge crush on Remus and I'm going to do the prank because it is traditional. Blossom Dead Witches get the Marauders the first day back and then they fail getting us back."

"Yah, and besides this prank is going to amazing because we didn't do it tonight because we got the Slytherins so they won't be expecting this an it will be even better."

"Okay, lets go set it up when they fall asleep. I managed to drop a mirror camera in there while I was doing my dare."

"Okay, lets just play truth or double truth now. No dares after that one," Emma suggested.

"Sounds good. Who's next?"

Over to the Boy's dorm please be careful:

"Oh my gosh. Did Lily just come over her and snog the living day lights out of Prongs and then pants him," Sirius said after wiping a tear out of his eye.

"James, are you okay?" Remus asked study James' face, as he didn't move still frozen in the same position, "He hasn't moved in like ten minutes."

"Prongs! Hello!" Sirius yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of James' face. "Oh well guess he's out cold," Sirius continued, "We are just going to have to eat all of his chocolate now. Right Moony?"

"No! Not my chocolate! I'm awake! I'm awake," James said as he made a dash for his room but he forgot that his pants were down by his ankles so in the process of hopping, tripping, and running he fell flat on the floor but landed on the coffee table first then rolled off onto the floor.

"Wow, that really works. Good thinking Moony. Oh well, he's out cold again. I'm going to go steal some chocolate. Want any?"

"Sirius! Come on help me wake him up," Remus chided, "I let you use whatever method you want."

"Oh okay. What should we do? I know Prongs' favorite is the water/goop in the face but I'm in the mood for something new," Sirius said talking to himself, "Oh, oh! I got it. We can…wait that one might be better…but I really want to do this one…"

"Just do one that will work and won't require anything but your wand. Hurry up Sirius!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh." Sirius raised his wand and non-verbally said a spell and instantly magical hands that were also pouring water on him while painting his hair pink were tickling James.

"Wha…what's going on? Haha, that tickles. Why does my hair feel wet?" James reached back and touched his hair as the hands disappeared, "My hand is pink and so is my hair." He rushed over to a mirror. Sirius and Remus could barely keep in their laughter so they covered it up with coughing. This whole scene brought attention to the girls in the room over who had been watching their mirror camera.

At the girl's dorm:

"What's all of that noise?" Lily asked as three girls looked all over the common room at the sound of yelling and screaming and coughing and laughing that was coming from the mirror.

"Girls, it's coming from our mirror camera." Quickly Lily and Emma ran over to Sam and they all watched the scene that unfolded.

"Wow boys are really weird…"Emma started.

"And dumb…"Lily continued.

"And the most idiotic people in the world," Sam finished. **(AN: No offense to anyone reading this)**

"Well back to our game. Emma truth or double truth?" Lily asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you plan on going out with this year?"

"Well, I want to kind of…maybe…go out with Remus Lupin," Emma said all in one breath because of the truth serum that they were using.

"Aw…that's so cute…except that he's a Marauder," Sam said.

"Okay Sam truth or double truth."

"Double truth." Sam said grinning with ease.

"Do you like any of the Marauders?"

"I…I…well…um…might possibly like…just a bit…Sirius." Sam said as she clamped her hand over her forbidding herself to speak anymore.

"Oh my gosh! This is so weird…"Lily started.

"We all fell for the Marauders…"Emma continued.

"And we swore not to," Sam finished.

"Wait we have to ask Lily if she likes James or if he's just a really good kisser." Lily turned bright red and took a sip of the potion.

"Do you like…any of the Marauders?"

"Well…James is a really good kisser…and he's…um…changed…Oh uh…I like James bloody Potter," Lily managed to finally get out.

"Well, than we better still do the prank because we don't want the to get the wrong idea."

"Yah!"

"Come on girls let's go." Sam said as they checked the mirror and went to go set up the trap.

To the Boy's dorm:

"You guys are so mean," James said after he had hit both of them in the head with a pillow filled with books.

"Yah, well we have major head aches now," Sirius complained.

"Ugh…I'm going to bed my head hurts," Remus said, "And why did I have to get hit it was Sirius' idea."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go to bed too. Night Moony and Prongs."

"Night."

"Okay they are asleep," Sam said, "Let's move in."

"Wait! Costume change," Emma reminded them.

"Oh, yah, commence costume change," Lily commanded. They all used their wands and were in all awesome black outfits with their hair up and black hats. They had army boots, cargo pants tucked into the boots, black tight shirts with their hair up in ponytails that were sticking out of the army hats. They slowly crept in like spies, rolling in and ducking behind walls and furniture.

'Come on. I'll get Sirius. Emma, get Remus and Lily, get James,' Sam hand motioned. These pranks Sam was in charge of having to go to military school when she was younger.

They quickly said the spells and set up the traps and we out in a flash. They went back to their rooms and went to sleep waiting for Saturday morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay here is another chapter and I am so happy because I got 167 hits AN: Okay here is another chapter and I am so happy because I got 193 hits. Yah I'm a dork. Oh and sorry for some of the spelling errors and stuff on chapter 4, I was really tired when I wrote it and I didn't feel like reading it over to check for mistakes so I'm sorry for that. I'll be better so please read and review.**

At the boy's dorm:

"Ahhhhh!"

"Oh my gosh! My hair! The mirror just broke."

"Ah! I think I've seen chicken monster and a zombie girl!"

"Oh my gosh! I've think I have green skin. NO! I'm going to melt if I get wet."

"Oh my hair, my beautiful hair!"

"Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"To the common room right now."

Now as you are probably wondering this screaming is all due to the girl's prank. Let's go back to when they woke up.

James' Point of View:

I woke up just like any other day but I couldn't get out of bed. I was glued or something to my bed. I tried to get up but then a bunch of feathers fell onto my hair and I couldn't get them off because I couldn't move my hands. Then a mirror came to life and ate all of my hair gel on its way over here. When the mirror rested above me I had green and black skin with blond hair covered in pink feathers and duck taped to my bed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius' Point of View:

I stretched cracking my eyes open to the sun that was gaping through my curtains. Only I couldn't stretch. I tried to move but I couldn't. I tried to grab my wand but instead my mirror came hovering above me. I looked into the mirror as I usually do. But I had blond and pink hair and I had green and black skin covered with scales and my hair was cut. My hair was short! I had pink glue all around me and under me. And I was wearing a bight pink girly dress. I'm so going to die. Then the mirror broke at my image.

"Oh my gosh! My hair! The mirror just broke."

Remus' Point of View:

So every morning I wake up early so I don't have to be woken up by James and Sirius in their evil ways. I opened my eyes to my image above me reflected in my mirror. I had bright purple and yellow hair. I had a mustache and a huge nose. I had green and black skin. I had goopy stuff all over me that had sparkles in it and had tons of sticks sticking out of it. I had tons of paper all in my bed too. I ran out of my room and looked in to James' and Sirius' rooms.

"Ah! I think I've seen chicken monster and a zombie girl!"

Back to the girls:

They fell asleep in the common room watch Spanish soap operas with a muggle enchanted TV. Then they heard screaming in the other dorms.

"Ah…do you just like waking up to the sound of screaming," Sam joked as they woke up to the screaming.

"Yep. I bet they like their new wake up call," Lily laughed.

"And the whole school will see them because they won't be able to get the stuff off for like a week," Emma said once they got their laughter under control.

"I love it here!"

At the Great Hall:

"Okay so all we have to do is sneak into there and grab food and run out," James said to the hungry Marauders, "And if anyone sees us run for the hills."

"James I think that everyone has seen us and have taken their pictures so lets just go in there and act cool like we always are," Sirius said.

"I hate to say this but for once I agree with Sirius," Remus said, "On the count of three okay? One, two…three."

The Marauders entered the Great Hall and then everyone, even the teachers, started laughing at them. They quickly went over to their table and sat down glaring at anyone who laughed.

Soon the Blossom Dead Witches came in and came over to them.

"Oh. Looks like someone got you guys good!" Lily said acting perfectly innocent and giving them sympathy looks but being totally sarcastic.

"No, I think Black just dresses that way," Sam said trying to hold back giggles.

"Are you guys okay? You look like you got attacked by the boogie monster," Emma said coughing to cover up her giggles.

"No we didn't get attacked by the woogie bonster." Remus said annoyed.

"Hey! I do not dress this way!" Sirius shouted getting many strange looks.

"Nobody gets the Marauders. If we dress this way its because we want to." James said trying to keep his dignity.

"Yah."

"Sure you do." They said as they walked away laughing. Then they were sitting on the floor as their benches broke.

"Ugh," They said in unison.

"Guys, I don't think I can take another minute of this." James said as he flopped down on the couch in their common room.

"But it's only been a few hours." Remus said looking up from his book.

"Yah, but everywhere I go everyone is always laughing at me." James said.

"Oh, well we will probably be back to normal in a few days."  
"Yah…"

Later that night at the Great Hall

"Girls I think that we should apologize to them," Lily whispered to them as they were eating dinner.

"Yah they are really taking this badly," Emma agreed.

"I've never seen them this depressed," Sam admitted.

"You guys want to tell them now or later back at the dorm," Lily asked.

"Lets wait till later so we don't cause a scene."

At the Head's Dorm

"Hey boys it's us, the Blossom Dead Witches." Lily said lightly knocking on the door of their common room.

"Please let us in." Emma softly said.

"We won't make fun of you." Sam said.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a very sad and depressed James.

"Come in," he said.

"Guys, we are really sorry…"

"It was just a joke…"

"A first year prank…"

"We were going to take it off…"

"Yah but we got kind of got carried away with revenge…"

"For the prank you guys played on us last year…"

"And that was no excuse…"

"We are really sorry!" They finished together muttering a few words under their breaths and the prank was removed.

"You guys did this to us!" James yelled!

"You have stepped too far over the line this time," Sirius yelled at them too.

"Do you know the kind of humiliation we went through today," Remus said emotionless.

"Yah, actually we do because you guys put us through it every time you ask us out and the last time you pranked us we walked around being laughed at everywhere we went." Lily screamed

"So don't talk to us like we don't know how this feels," Sam said coldly.

"At least we are kind enough to stop the prank after a day and apologize," Emma said darkly. And with that they left.

**AN: Okay I know that was a bad chapter but there had to be some edginess in the story because it helps them get together but the next chapter will be better because there will be some more romantic things. So yah, please review. Thank you so much. Vaporaqua. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay here is a funny kind of dramatic and stuff because some people are having breakdowns and fierce competitions.**

To the girls dorm be careful of flying objects:

"Grr…I can't believe those boys!" Lily shouted as they returned to their common room to think of ways to kill the Marauders.

"I know! Who do they think they are to yell at us that way!" Sam yelled as she threw a pillow across the room.

"All we did is apologize! Stupid boys, even Remus yelled at us," Emma screamed.

"And to think that we were actually nice to them with this prank!"

"I know. We took off the spells and they didn't last time!"

"I cannot believe that we showed them mercy!" Several pillows and objects went flying around the room breaking and soon the room was covered feathers and the room was a huge mess.

"Girls, I think we should probably clean this up and go down to dinner." They all agreed and waved their wands. When everything was back to the way it was they headed down the stairs to the Great Hall glaring at people that tried to talk with them.

Over at the Marauder's dorm:

They all stood there speechless for a few minutes as they remembered their prank from last year that they pulled on the girls.

"Guys, I feel really bad that we yelled at them," Remus said, "They apologized and we were gits to them."

"Yah I know. After all they showed mercy when we wouldn't," James said.

"They are so hot when they get mad," Sirius said still slightly dazed. James and Remus turned around and looked at him.

"Sirius how can you possibly say that when we made a huge mistake."

"No we didn't. We had every right to yell at them because they got us back with the worst prank ever and we were humiliated."

"He does have a point Remus."

"Thank you, Prongs. I say that we get them back ten times worst because they deserve it!"

"Guys, I don't think that that is such a good idea," Remus said.

"Oh come on, Moony. It's not like you have anything to lose because old Violet is probably plotting revenge too."

"Fine."

"Good. Now lets go get something to eat and then we can get them back tomorrow."

To the Great Hall:

"Girls, the boys are probably going to prank us back because Sirius will convince them because he wants to retain his dignity," Sam whispered.

"Usual spells?" Lily asked.

"That would be for the best," Emma agreed.

"Students before we begin eating I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said waiting for the hall to be quiet, "This year we will be having a talent show to boost our spirits. Now anyone is allowed to enter but they must have something appropriate to do. This will take place on Monday. The winner or winners will get to rule the school for one day. That is all."

The hall soon filled with talking of the upcoming talent show.

"Are we going to do the usual…" Sam started smiling.

"Of course!" Emma agreed.

"We are so going to win!" Lily said

"Boys meeting tonight on up coming prank, Kay?" Sirius said.

"Yep. We also need to come up with a talent," James said.

"We can't let the Witches win," Remus agreed.

The dinner went on with excited chatter of the upcoming talent show. Each person wanted to win it so the school was filled with ideas and more.

"What are you girls what are you going to do," Alice Brown asked. Alice was a nice girl with brown hair that went around her face with brown eyes. She is always with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. And she was very nice and proper.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Lily replied, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet but I'll probably do something with Frank. I hope you guys think of something," she said as she went back to talking with her friends and Frank.

"She is such an interesting person," Sam said.

Soon they were all done eating dinner filled with anything from pudding to pasta.

"Ew! I think I got some of the food falling out of Black's mouth on me!" Emma cried.

"Oh don't worry we will take you to the hospital immediately!" Lily said dramatically laughing.

"I don't know how they are able to walk with such big heads and stomachs," Sam said.

"Yah." The girls continued to make fun of the Marauders while they walked up to their dorm. When they got there they searched for the Marauders to make sure the coast was clear. They quickly ran upstairs.

"We better get those spells placed up before anything happens," Lily said.

"Can we please booty trap the school!" Sam whined.

"I guess we probably should. You know the Marauders, they are always able to break the enchantments," Emma agreed.

"Okay, but nothing to bad girls, we don't want to accidentally forget where they are and then end up in the hospital. Then we need to write down where everything is on the parchment."

"Gotcha, be back here in ten!"

They spread out casting enchantments and setting up traps to protect them and their belongings. When they were finally finished they had covered all of Hogwarts making it completely Marauder proof. The castle was covered with booty traps and spells that would protect anyone from the Marauders and their pranks but the Marauders themselves. If the Marauders pulled any pranks it would backfire on them. And the Marauders couldn't see all of the spells and booty traps to top it off. And they stuck to little traps like slime pouring and hair changing enchantments.

"Okay we are done." Sam said.

"Wait we have to put the spell on ourselves now," Emma reminded them.

"Yah can't forget that." Lily said as she put the enchantments on them as they grab their sleeping stuff and sat in the common room talking before watching chick flicks again and yelling at boys.

"So we are going to sing for the talent show?"

"Yep." Sam and Emma said at the same time.

"The new song or the one in fifth year?"

"Lets do the new one because that song is awesome…" Sam started.

"And it totally will tell people how we feel about some certain people confusing the whole entire school," Emma agreed.

"And we get to dance!"

To the boys:

"So what are we going to do for the talent show?" Remus asked.

"…"

"Oh come on there must be something that we can do!"

"…"

"Yah you guys are right. The most we could do is breath."

"I know we could sing!" Sirius said.

"…"

"Well, I don't see you guys coming up with anything better."

"Mate, I'm sorry to say that we have heard you in the shower and well…it's not pretty," James said patty Sirius on the head.

"Well…how about…Oh…I got it so Prongs and me turn into animals and Moony can translate what were are saying."

"Sirius there's just one problem with that! If we do that how are you two involved? It would just be me who would win unless you guys wanted to reveal that you guys are animagus."

"Yah well we could do a sexy dance to Don't Cha." James suggested.

"Yah then all of the girls will totally vote for us!"

"Sure why not."

"Kay, now all we need to do…"

**AN: So what do you guys think. The next chapter is going to be funny and have more of the emotional stuff. This was just a set up chapter. So please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry that the chapters have been so short I just kind of realized that and that I haven't h updated in a while. Oh and sorry if I don't write much for the next two weeks. It's like two weeks before our school play performs and my schedule is swamped and I'm really tired so sorry if the grammar is wrong I will try my best. So to make it up I'll write a really long chapter. So please read and review. Oh and I got 434 hits!**

Sunday flew by fast with both of the groups practicing and practicing till they could no longer stand without serious injury. Singing and dancing was all over the halls as people practiced for the talent show. The professors got many laughs out of the funny costumes people were practicing in. As some were in leotards twirling with ribbons and others juggling. It looked like a circus when you walked down the halls because everyone just happened to be practicing in the halls as the only safe zone from the Marauders.

To the Girls:

"If we have to practice one more time, I'm going to puke!" Sam said as they collapsed on the couch all at once looking up at the ceiling's glowing butterflies. They each had on short shorts and tank tops because they had been practicing all day and night for the talent show.

"I don't think that I'm going to be able to get up tomorrow," Emma complained.

"Me too. We should get our sleep. We have classes tomorrow," Lily said groaning. The other girls groaned too. They all hated their classes because they got so bored over the summer they had already learned everything by reading the books that they got at Diagon Alley. They usually just passed notes and annoyed the Marauders and sleep during boring lectures and ace everything because everything was a repeat to them. They had the best grades out of the whole school and the Marauders were second to them.

"And we will have to avoid the Marauders all day."

"At least our safe zones will last for like a month."

"Yep." The girls had been easily able to avoid the Marauders over the weekend. They had their own food so there was no need to go to the great hall. They were busy practicing and adding more of a homey touch to their rooms. They added a kitchen on the side of the common room with all of the latest models and stainless steal appliances. They had black granite counter tops and a jar of flowers on the counter and jars of sugar and flour and other stuff. They had dark wood cabinets and the walls painted black. They enlarged the common room so they could fit in a glass table that had red legs and dark red chairs around it. Their common room was changed into more of a rustic classy place. The kitchen walls were red. The couches were velvet and black with sliver legs. There was a glass coffee table that had many magazines on it. The walls were painted a rich blue and a green with white strips between the kitchen red and the blue and green common room. Emma changed her room colors to purple and gold. Lily had changed her room colors to green and silver but not the colors of Slytherin. Sam had left her room the same. The girls added more classy teenager furniture making their rooms look amazing.

"So do you girls want something to eat?" Lily asked, the cook of the three. She always loves to cook and can cook just about as good as some of the Iron Chefs.

"Sure I could use some serious food," Sam said her stomach grumbling as she tried to stop it.

"Yep. I could use some because I think I have burned off all of that candy we ate yesterday." Emma said standing up and stretching her back.

"Okay, I'll make sushi!"

"Yah! Can you make the spicy stuff too?" Sam begged.

"She means the wasabi," Emma whispered to Lily.

"Oh," and with that Lily started cooking. After all of the sushi was done the girls got out chopsticks and lowered their table to the ground and turned the chairs into cushions. They always turn the room to fit the style of food. So today's theme is Japanese. The walls turned to a pretty green tea color with a black divider to separate the common room from the kitchen/eating area. The lights turned to these lights that were covered with a thin material that had different designs on them. The carpet turned white and the many platters of sushi and other stuff floated onto the table. They soon began eating, as the meal was mouth watering.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily said as her eyes widened breaking the tranquility.

"What!" Sam and Emma asked panicked.

"I just realized that I'm still going out with Amos Diggory and I might like Potter."

"Oh my gosh," Emma said.

"You better break up with him before the talent show or the song won't work!"'

"Yah, I better. Do you guys think I should do it tomorrow or tonight?"

"Umm," Sam started then looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "You better do it tomorrow because it's already past curfew."

"Hey don't you have to do rounds with James?"

"Oh my gosh, I complete forgot," Lily said as she sat up and said a quick spell over her food to keep it warm till she got back and raced downstairs. Then on the way down she forgot her badge and quickly ran upstairs and grabbed it. Then finally she reached the shared common room.

James was standing there by the fired of the common room. The shared common room was just like the Gryffindor. But there were three chairs surrounding the fireplace then a couch directly in front of the fireplace. There were lion pictures on the walls and gold ribbons hanging from the ceiling along with a banner saying welcome the Blossom Dead Witches and the Marauders. There were two desks facing each other by the window that were for Lily and James. There was a window seat by the stairs coming down there and the room was painted red.

Lily P.O.V.:

"Sorry, I'm late. We were eating and I lost track of time," I sputtered as I came to a stop. Wait why am I apologizing? We are currently in a fight. I bet this comes along with the whole crush thingy or I just still feel bad or I'm trying to not have him be mad at me. I hope it's the last two.

"It's fine," Ja-Potter said calmly. Wait did I miss something? Why is he being nice? I think I'm losing it.

"Okay then, should we get started. What do you want to do for patrols? I really don't care."

"Well, we could split up to cover more ground faster or we could patrol together to make sure one of us doesn't get hurt," James said. Why is he being so much nicer and smart and acting like a gentleman? I think I am going crazy. He's supposed to be a mean arrogant jerk. Now he's being nice and not Potter. He's changed or I've gone insane.

"Evans? Are you okay? Hello, Evans," James said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry I spaced out there for a minute. Umm…what do you want to do?"

"I think we should stick together because of the current circumstances."

"Okay, let's go before we get in trouble." Wow I never thought you could get in trouble for not being out after hours patrolling the hallways. That's a new one.

James' P.O.V.:

We talked a bit about school and jobs and stuff like that and before we knew it we were done patrolling. When we got the common we were both so engaged in our conversation we didn't realized where we were going and ran into the wall between the stair cases. We both fell on the floor. I was on top of Lily. Her eyes widened as she saw this so I could clearly see her emerald eyes. We looked into each others eyes and we started coming closer and closer together almost closing the gap…

BANG! We sprang apart. Well she shoved me off of her and slapped me flustered.

General P.O.V.:

At the girls dorm after Lily and James left:

Sirius silently crept into the girls' dorm after James had left planning to scare them without James to hold him back. He went up the stairs then he heard laughter and raced back down the stairs. He wanted to get Remus so they couldn't out number him.

"Remus!" Sirius said a he raced back into their common room, "Will you please help me scare the girls. There are two of them and one of me."

"Okay fine. But only if you let me read afterwards," Remus said putting his book down on the coffee table. Their quarters were even messier then they were on the day there. There were clothes and books strewn everywhere.

"Okay, but we have to hurry because Prongies will be back soon." They raced down their stairs and went up the girls' stairs. They nodded to each other and ran up the stairs and to the door that opened to their rooms. Slowly they crept forward and opened the door silently. They looked to make sure the coast was clear and crept in. **(AN: This is when Lily and James return). **As soon as they took a step in an alarm went off and then BANG. They were hit in the face with cream pies and then hit in the head with pans and fell over.

"Yes!" Sam said coming out from their common room, "Take that Black! Blossom Dead Witches: 512,900,661. Marauders: 10. As a count from first year to now." Emma and Sam high five each other and laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with us," Emma said after she stopped laughing.

Meanwhile Lily and James had run up the stairs to see the problem.

"Girls what happened?" Lily said.

"Those two idiots, no offense, tried to scared us," Emma said bored.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen their faces," Sam chuckled, "Wait I can!" And with that she took out some pictures of them screaming.

"So I'm guessing James was just a decoy to let this happen," Lily said glaring at him, "Just so he could get me away and have us take our time on patrols so your friends could do this."

"What!" James cried outraged, "I would never do that!"

"Well, just for your information I don't need your protection," Lily said, "Girls lets go to bed. We have better things to do than talk with them." And with that the girls left and the Marauders were instantly magically forced downstairs, very painfully I might add.

They tried to get back up but were just repelled and thrown against the wall. Once they had gotten up and dusted themselves off they went back up to their dorm.

They went straight to bed and soon the classes were over and it was time to get ready for the talent show.

"I'm so glad we didn't get any homework," Emma said as they entered their room.

"Yep," Sam said as she pulled out a chart and made a few marks.

"What's the score so far," Lily asked.

"The Blossom Dead Witches: 612,900,661. The Marauders: 10." Sam said. With all of the booty traps and spells of protection from the Marauders, the Marauders had gotten prank so many times that day it wasn't funny, for them at least. They got hit so many times; people avoided them like the plague.

"Wow, they really suck."

"So you broke up with Amos, right?'

"Yep, I did. It was kind of freaky though, he started crying."

"Wow. And the whole school knows too."

"Our show will go without a flaw."

"Yah, okay well we better get ready for the talent show. It starts in a hour." Lily said laughing.

Lily put on tight black jean Capri's that went just pasted her knees and a sleeveless emerald green top with little beads on it. She had her hair down in curls with green eye shadow, a little blush, mascara, and red lipstick. She had on white tennis shoes with green lasses. She also had big golden hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a heart on it.

Sam had on a dark red sleeveless plain shirt and a black short mini skirt. She had her hair down to her back and curly. She had red eye shadow, blush, mascara, red lipstick, and anything else you can think of in the make up area. She had on three inches black high heels. She had black earrings and a silver necklace with random charms on it.

Emma had on a dark blue halter top on with tight grey Capri's. He hair was in a bowl shape around her head. She had on silver eye shadow, blush, mascara, and pink lipstick. She had on black boots that went a few inches above her ankle. She had on blue studs and a black necklace with a black and pink square for a charm.

When they were ready they headed to the great hall. The Marauders where already there and stunned by the girls' entrance, which there really wasn't any, and had their mouths drop.

"Now that all of our contestants are here, please take your seats as the show will begin." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright, thank you Dumbledore. Okay so let's get this talent show started," said an announcer named Chris Mainer. Soon a song started playing and the many performances went by and soon it was the Blossom Dead Witches turn.

"Okay, thank you Dan for your pogo stick act, umm…yah. Okay and next we have some ladies that are going to rock your socks off. So let's give it up for the Blossom Dead Witches!" The girls stepped out on stage and got into their positions. Then the music started:

**(AN: Bullseye by Aly and AJ) **

Emma: Everybody's trying to get to me  
Every guy is all for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
But I won't be caught standing still, I won't  
You're blowing all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss  
You got me interested enough to stand closer  
Maybe try a little, kiss

Emma: You hit the bullseye, baby  
Sam and Lily: You hit the bullseye,  
E: Now I'm into you crazy  
S&L: You know ya hit the mark  
E: Don't know how you got me started  
S&L: I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!  
You hit the bullseye  
E: You hit my heart

S: I'm surprised the way you affect me  
Like an arrow penetrating my heart  
Naturally you seem to just get me  
So obviously you're pretty smart  
HA HA HA!  
I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up  
I like the way you don't care  
I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
Then you whispered in my ear

S: You hit the bullseye, baby  
L&E: You hit the bullseye,  
S: Now I'm into you crazy  
L&E: You know you hit the mark  
S: Don't know how you got me started  
L&E: I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!  
You hit the bullseye  
S: You hit my heart

L: You hit my heart (heart, heart)  
You didn't ask me for my number?  
Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?  
Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that  
Cause you already got my number, huh

L: You hit the bullseye, baby  
E&S: You hit the bullseye,  
L: Now I'm into you crazy  
E&S: You know you hit the mark  
L: Don't know how you got me started  
E&S: I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!  
L: You hit the bullseye  
E: You hit the bullseye  
S: You hit the bullseye  
L: You hit my heart

**(AN: During this whole thing they were like the Charlie's Angels and they threw in flips and other dance moves.)** The crowd burst into applause and encores. Everyone was cheering and screaming. The judges were even clapping.

"So girls will you do an encore for us?" Chris asked.

"If it's okay with the judges." They said in unison. Chris went over and asked the judges, who said yes.

"They and the teachers say that it's fine," Chris said.

"Okay let's do that one we wrote during practice," Sam said.

"Positions!" And the music started again.

**(AN: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry I couldn't chose between these songs so I just decided to use both.)**

S: Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
All: Behind these hazel eyes

E: I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
All: Behind these hazel eyes

L: Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

All: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Again the audience applauded at the dancing and voices. They were definitely going to win. They exited off the stage after collecting the flowers and compliments.

**AN: Okay I'm going to leave it hear because that was a lot. The next chapter will be the Marauders performance and the winner announced. So the girls haven't won yet. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Really sorry

AN: Really sorry!! Please forgive me. This chapter will be really long. I promise and I got 681 hits. Again, a dork.

To the Great Hall, girl's P.O.V.

The girls had tons of flowers in their arms as they walked off stage receiving many high fives from people that they passed, trying to get to their seats through the mob of people.

"Wow, that's going to be a tough act to beat. I would hate to be in the Marauders place, as they are our next contestants." Chris said as the students broke into a quiet applause because knowing the Marauders it would be something kind of scary to beat the Witches.

"They were really amazing." James said.

"Changing song?" Remus said knowingly.

"Yep," Sirius answered as they all walked out on stage and into the blinding lights.

"Ah!" Sirius and James screamed. At this everyone was silent.

Remus came up and grabbed the microphone and said, "Sorry folks, they looked into the lights…again."

"All good."

"Just seeing spots."

"Okay lets get this part-y started." Electric guitars and microphones came out of nowhere, as they got ready to play. Then their clothes changed to leather pants and boots and red tank tops. With guitars over their shoulders they started singing. What a sight for the little ones.

(AN: This song is called School's Out by Alice Cooper. Their band has really creepy face paint.)

_James:_ Well, we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
Makin' all that noise  
Cause they found new toys

_Sirius and Remus:_ Well, we can't salute ya  
Can't find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag

_All: _School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces

_Sirius: _No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks

_Remus and James: _Well, we got no class  
And we got no principals  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes

_All: _School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
My school's been blown to pieces

_Remus: _No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks

_James and Sirius: _Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not come back at all

_All: _School's out forever  
School's out for summer  
School's out with fever  
School's out completely

Through this whole thing they were doing head bobs and electric guitar moves. When the song was over everyone just sat their kind of shocked and a bit scared. It was very scary to the little first years that nearly started crying and the teachers were holding their ears in pain because of the loud noise that the microphones and guitars had made. The Slytherins started applauding in a mocking way. Then most of the crowd started booing and the first years huddled together in fear. And Chris the announcer ran up on stage in order to calm the crowd.

"Okay…Let's…get the Marauders some credit…um…their voices…sound like…um I don't know how to word this nicely…nails on a chalkboard…But anyways let's move on to what will be the judges decision on who will win. Be back here in thirty minutes and I will announce the winner or winners as the case may be. Thanks." And with that he ran off stage in fear of the Marauders wrath.

"I didn't think that we did that bad." James said defeated as they went off stage depressed.

"I told you guys that we sucked, really badly, at singing," Remus said.

"Yah, and I highly doubt we are going to get any action this year because of our poor performance." Sirius said.

"Is that all you think about, Padfoot?"

"No I think about food, too."

"What is wrong with you, seriously."

"Wow, I didn't know that my name was an advard thingy."

"You mean adverb, Sirius."

"Yah, that one word thingy da ling." They walked over to the food and drinks to eat their misery away. There was pudding, chips, fruit, candy, and fruit punch. The girls soon head over to the boys.

"Hey, boys." Lily said smugly.

"I loved you performance," Sam said sarcastically as Sirius face lit up, "Not!" She said in Sirius face and high five Lily while they were both laughing.

"Yah, as much as I like to be nice…It's called practice…but in your cases…you need professionals to help you," Emma sassily said. And with that they walked away laughing at the boys failures.

"Don't worry, it's only the whole school that didn't like it," Sam called back.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Willow!" Sirius said aiming his wand.

"I wouldn't do that, your wand might break your voice is so bad, like your mirror…wait that was because of your face." Sam laughed.

"Oh yah…well you better take that back."

"Make me."

"Children, please stop it," McGonagall said shrewdly. And with that everyone took their seats as the winners were about to be announced by Chris.

"Okay, well after a very difficult decision…well not really…heh…I am honored to announce the winners. Drum role please." Chris said into the microphone, a drum roll filled the hall as everyone hit their tables, "The winners of this years talent show is…the Blossom Dead Witches." Everyone broke into applause. "Let have them get up here." The girls walked up blushing at the applause and smiling and waving to the crowd as they accepted their trophy and flowers from the judges each giving Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"So, ladies, how does it feel to have won the talent show all of your seven years at Hogwarts." Chris asked smiling, "Oh by the way my number is 312-645-9781." (AN: They don't have phones there so this is just like a pick up line in a joking way.) At this the crowd broke into laughter.

"Thanks Chris. And we are so happy would you guys like another song?" Lily said. Cries of yes, yah, and cheering broke out and they put down their trophy and flowers on stage and looked at the teachers for approval. When the teachers nodded their heads in okay they got their head microphones and got ready.

"Okay, let's give it up for the Blossom Dead Witches." Chris called out as he walked off stage.

(AN: Okay I know that you might be all little sick of all of the lyrics but this is key for the story. This is So Bring it On by the Cheetah Girls.)

_(Emma)_  
You do your best to write off my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see the girl become a machine

_(Sam and Lily)_  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way

_(All)_  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists its over with  
_(Emma)_  
So listen up cuz' you ain't messin' with me anymore

_(Sam)_  
My invitation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that I can't be claimed  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown

_(Lily and Emma)_  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way

_(All)_  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists its over with

_(Emma and Sam)_  
I won't loose sleep tonight 'cuz I got what i need inside  
It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me

_(Lily)_  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you (you ain't messin with me anymore)  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you (you ain't messin' with me anymore)  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you (you ain't messin with me anymore  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way

_(All)_  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists its over with  
_(Lily)_  
So listen up cuz you ain't messin with me..

(AN: The routine for this is like the one for the Cheetah Girls but there's more gymnastics and stuff)

The crowd roared into applause and everyone was cheering and during the performance everyone had gotten out of their seats and it looked more like a concert than a talent show. The girls came together and did their bows and grabbed their awards and went out of the great hall to get a good night sleep or not…

AN: Okay so that's that chapter and I know it wasn't that long but it like has to be in two different chapter because it wouldn't work if it was just one. So please review and the next chapter will be up on Friday, give or take. Thanks you guys rock and drama is officially over. Oh and sorry I forgot to describe Chris so for those of you that are wondering he has blond hair that is spiked up in the front and is wearing a blue sweater and black jeans and tennis shoes, so yah.


	9. Backfires

**AN: Okay here is another chapter and I have 911 hits and 21 reviews. That is so freaky though, 911 hits. Maybe something bad will happen in this chapter…Nah, not really.  
**

_To the boy's point of View in the Great hall during the announcement of the winner:_

"Okay, well after a very difficult decision…well not really…heh…I am honored to announce the winners. Drum role please." Chris said into the microphone, a drum roll filled the hall as everyone hit their tables, "The winners of this years talent show is…the Blossom Dead Witches." Chris said as the Witches came up.

"I cannot believe that they won," James said glaring at the Witches and not clapping at their achievement.

"We should have won because we are much better looking," Sirius said making a macho man pose.

"I cannot believe that they are acting so innocent and kind about winning when they were rubbing it in our face a few minutes ago." Remus agreed.

"Ugh, they're going to sing again. I think my ears are going to bleed because they are singing again."

"Those mean, mean girls."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You know those awards and trophies are in our reach…"James said looking at the other Marauders smiling with an evil twinkle in his eye as they all looked at each other.

_Back to the girls and they are at their common room right now. _

Their common room's theme was a party theme. There were streamers everywhere with a "CONGRATS BLOSSOM DEAD WITCHES" on it. There was confetti everywhere of all colors and they had changed the ceiling so it could change like the Great Hall's but right now it had fireworks shooting. The couches were bright neon colors and there were different color lights flashing everywhere and the walls kept changing colors along with the polka dots that had been added to the walls colorful scheme. The girls were running all around their dorms dancing to the hip hop and pop music playing loudly luckily they had put charms up so no one else could hear the music unless they were in their room. The were all in their pajamas which consisted of short shorts and tank tops as they danced around eating candy and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. But little did they know that the Marauders had messed with their awards.

"WE WON!" Was being shouted by the girls as they danced to Rihanna and the Pussycat Dolls. They finally ran out of energy around one in the morning. Luckily the teachers didn't give them any homework so they could go to sleep after their partying and not have to worry about essays due the next day. They all laid down on the floor after their energy was completely gone in the middle of blankets and pillows and candy. They were all breathing heavily from their excessive exercise, if that's what you would call it.

"Okay all in favor of playing truth or dare and not going to sleep, raise your hand," Lily said once she could breath normally. All of the girls raise their hands.

"But we have classes tomorrow…oh wait the potion…" Emma realized. The potion was a red and yellow color. It was like a tropical drink that allowed the girls to not be tired and stay up late and still be awake and energized in classes. Sam went and got the potion from the kitchen cabinet.

"Yep, so all we need is like a sip because this is the really strong dosage," Sam said. She always got a kick of using Ministry unapproved potions and spells. She has fun breaking the laws in secret. They all took a sip of the red and yellow potion and were instantly wide-awake.

"Okay, now that we aren't going to fall asleep anytime soon…who wants to go first?"

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm:

"Okay it's all set up and there is nothing that the hags can do about it." Remus said as the final steps were taken to give the messed awards a little something special.

"This is going to be great!" Sirius said jumping up and down with revenge in his eyes. James was extremely angry with Lily because she had missed patrols and he had to go by himself around the whole school, which was a very lonely experience even if the two wouldn't talk.

"Okay camera, set up in, five, four, three, two, one," Remus said as a beeping noise went through his wand. BOOM! Smoke went everywhere and water balloons fell onto their heads, and they were covered in smoke and their hair standing up. Slime flew across them, their clothes turned into dresses, and fish hit their faces making them smell like a skunk had sprayed them.

"What happened?" They all sputtered after the huge pot of egg yolks was dumped on their heads.

Back to the girls:

BOOM!

"I think the boys tried to mess with our trophies and it just backfired on them and all of our booty traps fired on them." Sam said laughing.

"Alright! Go Blossom Dead Witches!" Lily said as she high five the girls.

"And we video taped it right?" Emma said smiling.

"Yep!"

"Let's go watch the prank," Lily said as they headed over to their flat screen T.V. to watch the boy's loose to them again.

"What's the score, Sam?" Emma asked getting some popcorn.

"Let's see, that's 743,670,634 for us and 2 for the Marauders." She said checking her clipboard.

"Wait how did their score go down again. The highest it's ever gotten is 31 and now it's 2. How did that happen?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh well, for every prank that goes wrong, that they do, it goes down depending on how many pranks."

"Wow for a girl who doesn't pay attention to anything except boys that's pretty good." Emma said laughing as they all sat in their beanbags facing the T.V.

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically, "So the boys have tried to do 1,973,218,564 pranks but only 31 of those succeed."

"Wow. They suck."

"Okay let's watch." They all turned their heads to the T.V. screen and watch their latest prank attack the marauders. They all burst out laughing for a good half an hour.

**AN: Again I know it's a short one. But I don't think that if I add more it sound okay because like it just seemed to be an ending point. I'll update soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	10. School Days and Dances

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really tired and yah, but thank you so much I have 25 reviews and 1234, kind of freaky. Okay so here is another chapter.**

From the last chapter:

"Wow for a girl who doesn't pay attention to anything except boys that's pretty good." Emma said laughing as they all sat in their beanbags facing the T.V.

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically, "So the boys have tried to do 1,973,218,564 pranks but only 31 of those succeed."

"Wow. They suck."

"Okay let's watch." They all turned their heads to the T.V. screen and watch their latest prank attack the marauders. They all burst out laughing for a good half an hour.

Chapter 10:

The sun soon rose and the blinding sun waked the girls up.

"Ugh! It's morning already!" Sam said remove a pillow from the floor and putting it over her head lying back down on the ground as they had fallen asleep in their common room while watching movies again.

"Oh, come on Sam," Lily said getting up and stretching. The potion had worn off around six on Tuesday night and they fell asleep as soon as they started watching TV and laid down as a side affect from the potion.

"Yah," Emma said yawning, "Gosh, I hate the side effect of that potion. It's like a demon potion that helps only for a little bit."

"Like Black." Sam muttered, "Wait what am i saying? He always forgets the helping part." She started stretching and going back to sleep at the same time but it just managed to get her more stuck int he covers than ever.

"Yah, well we better get dressed because classes start soon and we usually take forever to get ready." Lily said throwing a pillow at Sam but that only made Sam more tangled in her blankets.

"Ow! Hey, don't throw that at me!" Sam said chucking the pillow back at Lily but missing badly because the pillow had gotten caught into the blankets.

"What time is it?" Emma said groggily. After stretching, she looking around for their clock, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Lily and Sam said sitting up. Well Sam tried to anyway.

"Umm…girls…it's six 'o' clock and it's Wednesday!"

"Are you serious?" Sam said standing up and managed to not fall over, "I don't remember there being a Tuesday."

"A side effect of the potion but," Lily said waving her wand, "It is really Wednesday and we only have a hour till classes start!" They all looked at each other and got up and ran to their rooms and quickly threw on their clothes and magically cleaned themselves. They put on make up quicker than anyone had ever been able too. Cleaned up their common room and eat a breakfast bar. They were soon heading down the stairs when they forgot their bags and ran back up to grab them.

Lily was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, a green strapless long sleeve shirt with a thick white belt around her waist, and black flip flops with black hoop earrings with a matching necklace and her hair slightly curled at the bottoms. She had on blush, mascara, black eye liner, green eye shadow, and red lip gloss.

Sam was wearing a dark blue strapless top that had silver writing on it, a black jean capris that ended at the knees, with white tennis shoes with the lasses tucked in and her hair in barrel curls going down her back with big hoop earrings and her sliver locket. Sam had mascara and dark blue eye liner on and a dark red lipstick.

Emma had done a quick charm to die her hair black and it was in a bob around her head and she had on a dark purple cameo with a navy blue jacket that wasn't zipped, a pair of short black shorts and her black stilettos with silver big hope earrings and a heart necklace. She had on dark blue eyeliner with mascara and dark purple eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss.

Since they were seventh years, they allowed to wear anything they want with no uniforms as long as they don't abuse the privilege. They can also leave Hogwarts during every weekend. They also get to have their cell phones and they all have the iPhone. **(AN: I know that cell phones and TVs aren't really in this time period and some of the clothes that they wear but this one is more like happening in our time zone).**

They ran down the hallways as fast as they could to get to Potions, their first class but Professor Slughorn love them because they were his best students and would let them off for being late. They all bustled into class and ran towards their seats at the front. And quickly put away their phones, as they had been texting on their way to ask Alice Brown if she could stall for them if they didn't make it on time, and sat down out of breath. And thanked Alice anyways. The bell soon rang.

"Settle down class," Professor Slughorn said as he waddled in, "Okay so today we are going to learn-" Slughorn was interrupted when the Marauders came bustling in their messy robs on and their hair disheveled.

"Sorry (huff) we're (huff) late," They all tried to say at once and then tried to explain why they were late. The real reason had been that they had over slept and then couldn't get off the latest affects of the Witches pranks. But it came out as, "I had hair in my mouth", "Fish were in the water", and "Your but is big".

"I'm what?" Slughorn exclaimed, "Detention for you three, 8 'o' clock in my office!"

"What?" Sirius cried.

"You heard me. Now take a seat." A very red Slughorn said. The girls were trying to hide their laughter by coughing but weren't succeeding and sounded like they were dieing.

"Do you ladies need to go to the infirmary?" Slughorn asked.

"No we are good. We just had…"Lily started still coughing.

"Something in our…" Sam continued choking.

"Uh…throats." Emma finished gasping from lack of breathing.

"Thank you anyway but we wouldn't want to miss this class," Lily said after she had finally stopped coughing.

"Okay, and as I was saying…" Slughorn continued as he walked up to the board to begin his lecture on sleeping potions. **(AN: The Witches are sitting together in the front and the Marauders are in the row behind them)**

(Normal: Lily, **Bold: Sam, **Underlined: Emma, _Italics: James, __**Bold/italics: Sirius, **__Underline/italics: Remus)_

**So remind me why we suck up to him, again?**

Because we are the good students and the only ones who are able to pass this class

What a shame, but this way all of the teachers love us

** And hate the Marauders**

Lol

_**Hey I resent that!**_

**Yah well get over it Black and stay out of this**

_He doesn't have to do anything you tell him Yah we have rights you know_

Fine, s_Yah _tay.

**_So Lily, don't you think Don's eyes are dreamy Oh my gosh I want to marry him_**

I know he is so hot

Yah Still here

So Emma isn't it weird that we are all PMSing at the same time

**Yah Remind me why again Okay-**

_Okay we are out of this convo _

_Yep see you_

**_Sorry ladies but I have to go_**

Thank goodness. I didn't have much to say on that topic

**LOL, so who do you think I should go out with for this week. I mean there is that really cute guy in my Muggle Studies class. **

Wow, we are only like two days into the school year and you are wondering who you should go out with for a week. 

Well, i thought we agreed that we weren't going to go out with anyone till the event that I shouldn't have told you about

**Oh, right. Well i could ask him but I usually go with like 1, or 2, okay 4 guys to that event. **

I don't know, maybe we should stop talking about this because of pesky little rats with ears. 

(Lily turned around in her seat and glared evilly at the boys who had just taken their note)

_**Hey, we are not rats, we are Marauders. **_

_Yah, and if anyone is rats, it's you_

Try not because our patroness aren't rats, Okay?

(The girls turned back to listen the the lecture while burning their note)

DING! The girls got up and soon started laughing at the boys' rat like faces from reading the girls' private note and then having a spell cast on them for invading their private conversation. Then they walked out with all of the guys' eyes on them.

The week soon went on and soon it was Friday evening at the Great Hall.

"Attention all students," Dumbledore said, "We will be having the fall dance a week from now to liven up the school more. So there will be a Hoggsmead trip this weekend. The theme is fairytales. But only grades fourth and up will be allowed to attend the ball but older students may ask out younger ones."

Chatter soon spread out around the hallway of talk of the dance and whom they were going to ask or whom they wanted to be asked by.

**AN: Again I know that this is a short one but the next one is about the Hoggsmead trip and when they by their dress and stuff so yah. Please review. I'll update soon.**


	11. Forbidden Forest Scares

**AN: Okay really sorry I haven't updated lately I've been catching up on tons of sleep but here's this chapter and it will be really long and I'm adding plot twist because who doesn't love plot twist. Okay please read and review.**

**From the last chapter, chapter 10:**

The week soon went on and soon it was Friday evening at the Great Hall.

"Attention all students," Dumbledore said, "We will be having the fall dance a week from now to liven up the school more. So there will be a Hogsmead trip this weekend. The theme is fairytales. But only grades fourth and up will be allowed to attend the ball but older students may ask out younger ones."

Chatter soon spread out around the hallway of talk of the dance and whom they were going to ask or whom they wanted to be asked by.

**Chapter 11:**

Beep…beep…BEEP!

"Ugh, I hate that stupid annoying alarm clock. I'm going to boil it in water and throw it into a volcano then I'm going to…" Sam said muffled by her pillow as she was trying to go back to sleep.

"Sam, come on wake up!" Emma bellowed being a morning person, only on the weekends, "We have to go to Hogsmead! Come on get up." Emma threw a pillow at Sam and skipped out of her room.

"Come on, who wakes up at six on a Saturday!"

"Those who want to get awesome dresses and new wardrobes before everyone else," Lily said while brushing her teeth.

"Can't we just buy like any dress and have Lily work her fashion magic on it?"

"GET UP!" Lily and Emma yelled right in her ears.

"Okay I'm up." Sam said jumping out of her bed.

The girls went and got ready to go shopping and buy more clothes and dresses for the dance in Hogsmead as a tradition of them for the first Hogsmead trip. Lily put on a green jacket with a black cameo underneath and a blue mini skirt and some tennis shoes with long green and white stripped socks. Her hair was down and she had on foundation and silver hoop earrings. Sam had on blue sweat pants and a white v-neck long sleeve shirt with a purple tank top underneath and her hair up in a messy bun with sliver hoop earrings and tennis shoes. Emma had her hair back to a chocolate brown with bangs and a little bit longer than her shoulders in pigtails with sliver hoop earrings and she had on blue jean Capri's and a grey hooded sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

The girls all walked out of their room after a quick breakfast of cereal and headed to the carriages that go to Hogsmead.

"Okay lets take this carriage," Lily said as the cold air blew in their faces.

"Nope, someone is in there and we don't want it to the dorky Marauders or the smelly Slytherins." Emma said with her teeth chattering.

"Yep. You know instead of having to take a carriage we could always…you know…"Sam said smiling looking at the two of them.

"Well, it will definitely be faster. What do you say Emma."

"Let's ride!" Emma said. So they all headed to the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder," Sam said.

"It's not just you. We better cast a heating charm," Lily said as they headed deeper into the forest. With a wave of their wands they were warmer again.

"Gosh, where are those girls, they should be around here," Emma said looking around.

"I don't know but I'm getting a weird feeling about this," Sam said as they nervously looked around.

"Summer! Snowflake! Sliver!" Lily called into the forest.

"Girls, I don't they are here. Maybe we should just go back and catch a carriage." Emma said, "It's almost seven."

"This is so weird they are always here. What if something bad happened," Sam said looking around.

"Maybe we should call them the old fashion way," Lily said.

"Okay, let's do that and if they don't come we run back and take a carriage," Emma said.

So they all lifted their wands and cast a white light that formed a lily, willow, and a violet flower. Wind blew through the trees making them shake in the wind but all was quiet.

"Girls, they aren't coming," Sam said.

"Okay, let's run now," Emma said.

"Wait, something just moved." Lily said taking a closer look at the trees. As she crept closer the bush started shaking more and more.

"Well, whatever is in there sure isn't a unicorn so let's get out of here!" Emma said.

"Okay yeah let's go." Lily said backing away slowly from the bush.

They soon started running through the forest as fast as their legs would take them up to the castle and they jumped into the first carriage they saw.

"Well, that was some exercise," Sam said after she was done panting.

"Yah, but what happen back there," Emma said looking out the window as they rode to Hogsmead. The glass was now foggy because of the cold air and rain.

"I just wonder what is in that bush and how did it get so cold and foggy all of the sudden." Lily asked after drying her hair and clothes with the others doing the same.

"Maybe we should clear the window." Emma said wisely. When one of them said to like to move or do something really common it meant to check the area for listeners or listening devices to make sure they could talk in private.

The girls looked about the cabin and cast all of the secrecy spells so no one would be able to hear what they were talking about or trace them.

"What do you think happened to them," Sam asked when they were finally done.

"I don't know but if someone killed them we would know," Lily said.

"I know that's what happens with our powers but even if they were not coming or were hurt, we would know and yet I'm not sensing anything, well except for the fact that we were in danger." Emma said.

"Yah same here, all I could tell was something was off, it's the beginning of September and yet it is as cold as December and it was blue skies this morning." Sam said.

"Something or someone must be coming so we are going to have to be extra careful. But I really want to know what was in that but because I was getting really strong vibrations from that spot." Lily said.

"Well, until we know, we better be extra careful and take all of the necessary precautions," Emma said.

"Okay, we will do that tonight." Sam said.

"We might also want to warn the Marauders, you guys know the prophecy so we kind of have to but right now we better change into things more suitable for this weather." Lily said as she lifted her wand and changes her clothes into black track pants but still had the green jacket on with the black cameo. Sam conjured a black jacket to go with her outfit and Emma changed her Capri's to a pair of blue jeans and changed her sweatshirt into a grey jacket with a long blue sleeve shirt underneath. They cast a spell so the water wouldn't touch them and got out of the carriage and started to go shopping.

Four hours later after tons of shopping the girls entered the Three Broomsticks tired from all of their shopping but very satisfied with their dresses with the morning's worries not causing a damper on their spirits. Lily got an emerald green strapless dress that fell just past her knees in a bell shape. Sam got a black halter dress with a sliver clasp in the middle and going till her knees and skintight. Emma got a dark purple dress with two thick straps that come together on her right shoulder and has golden embroidery around her waist and goes to the floor.

"Can we have three butter beers and three cheese sandwiches," Lily asked after paying her money she came over to the table they and their bags had claimed.

"So, how are we going to tell the boys," Sam asked as they started eating.

"Well, we better tell them before tonight because tonight is a full moon," Emma said. The girls had figured out about Remus in first year and have always secretly helped them because Remus was the only decent Marauder that they could stand talking to. But they still haven't told Remus they knew because of their rocky relationship with the Marauders and they were afraid of his reaction but they still wouldn't tell a soul or treat him differently.

"Yeah, because they always go into the forest and I seem to be getting bad vibrations from the forest right now," Lily said.

"Same here, I think we might want to help them out a little bit more this time because of that." Sam said talking in code a bit so others couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Well on a happier note, who do you think we should ask to the dance or whom do you guys want to ask you," Emma said, she's the queen of gossip.

"Um…I don't know but I do know who is going to ask Sam and I for the billionth time," Lily said rolling her eyes, "I just hope they don't embarrass us."

"Ugh…see this is why I hate this time of year." Sam said, "Stinking Marauders."

"Hey, we resent that! We shower once everyone month!" James said as the Marauders sat down next to the girl.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say reek." Sam said shoving Sirius' arm off of her.

"So…what are you guys doing here," Emma asked as the other girls were looking at each other.

"Well, do we have to have a reason to sit with these lovely ladies," James asked.

"Hey, where is Remus," Sam asked.

"Oh, he was feeling a bit under the weather so he decided to stay back at our dorm." Sirius said.

"Oh, well, look at the time it's already four we better get going." Lily said.

"Move, Black!" Sam said trying to get out of the booth.

"Oh and boys, we like really have to talk to you, like before it gets dark." Emma said.

"In private because we can't risk people listening in," Lily said, "at all."

"Because this is a matter of life and death and not gossip," Sam said as they grabbed their bags.

"Well, how about we all get a carriage and you can tell us then," James suggested.

"I call window seat!" Sirius said.

After they were all piled into a carriage with tons of shopping bags and finally situated they started talking.

"Man, you guys buy a lot," Sirius said.

"It's a tradition," Sam said.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" James said.

"One second," Lily said as they quickly cast all of the necessary spelled and check for other people, "Well, today we were in the Forbidden Forest helping out Hagrid…"

"And well, we kind of saw some interesting things, like disappearing animals and bushes that wouldn't stop shaking…" Sam continued looking at each other.

"And like we have a bit of seer powers and…" Emma started a bit more.

"Something or someone is out there and it's not something good…" Lily added.

"Like serious danger and freaky stuff…" Sam said.

"We just wanted to warn you because you've been known to go into the Forbidden Forest and…" Emma continued.

"We have never seen this bad of conditions in the forest because…" Lily started.

"It is kind of weird when it starts out being blue skies and nice and supposed to stay that way to rain and cold." Sam finished.

"So just to warn you, be careful." Emma added.

"You guys are joking, right." Sirius said.

"Yeah, and why would you guys tell us if there was danger if you hate our guts," James added.

"Well, maybe because of a prophecy we all know and…" Sam said.

"And we don't exactly want you guys to get killed because it will feel like it's our fault…" Emma continued.

"We couldn't live with the guilt and we have never been more serious in all of our lives." Lily finished.

"So, you-know-who might be out there," James said taking in the full seriousness of the situation.

"No, he would be stupid for coming here and wouldn't but something or someone of that nature or sent to do his bidding is." Lily said.

"Well, what can we do?" Sirius said both him and James knowing a prophecy involving this.

"Just be careful," Emma said.

"As soon as we get to the castle we are going to set up spells and complete protect the castle." Sam said.

"Yeah, and how are you going to be able to do that," James said not fully trusting them.

"Hey, we were the ones able to protect the whole entire school from your pranks so you are talking to the spell genius." Sam said.

"You can trust us," Lily said.

"Well, I was thinking, sense there is this enemy we might want to unite against it because six is better than three," Emma said.

"The Blossom's are in but it's up to you guys," Lily said.

"Okay, we're in," James said.

"Good cause we are going to need help putting up all of these spells because we have never put as many in our lives." Sam said.

"Oh and one more thing, I wouldn't mention this to any teachers just yet, we can tell them but not yet," Emma said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because if they know right now they will go crazy and then the enemy will become more powerful so don't tell a soul. But you better tell Remus when he feels better though." Lily said.

"Okay, will do," James said.

**AN: Okay so there it is, and there will be more of a plot twist in the next one and I know this is a bit dramatic but it's like supposed to be cause it adds up to the plot. So please review and I promise to update soon. **


	12. Findings and Missions

**AN: Okay here is another chapter like I promised.**

From the last Chapter:

"Oh and one more thing, I wouldn't mention this to any teachers just yet, we can tell them but not yet," Emma said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because if they know right now they will go crazy and then the enemy will become more powerful so don't tell a soul. But you better tell Remus when he feels better though." Lily said.

"Okay, will do," James said.

Monday in the Great Hall:

All of the students were chatting away and surprisingly to everyone the Witches and the Marauders were sitting together and having a civilized conversation.

"Students may I please have your attention," Dumbledore asked, "We have a new student transferring from Egypt. Her name is Cecilia Brown and is a Gryffindor and will be in the seventh year classes. Please make her welcome." At this Dumbledore showed a girl with black hair and really tan skin with brown eyes and red lips almost as pretty as the Witches but much more of a slut, to the Gryffindor table. Instantly all of the guys were drawn to her treating her like a goddess queen. They boys were offering her food and completely fawning over her and she was milking it. Even the Marauders had fallen under a trance.

"Hello! We are still here," Sam said as she snapped her fingers in front of their faces, "They like zoned out and I even wore a new skirt."

"Yah, what's the big deal guys," Emma said with her hands on her hips.

"Hello James, if you look at me I'll go out with you," Lily said waving her hand in front of his face with a big seductive smile but James just stared at the new girl.

"Whoa, even that didn't work," Sam said.

"Hey, guys there is a big pile of desserts just for you," Emma said but still nothing.

"I'll throw dung bombs at you if you don't look at me," Sam said in a sickly sweet voice, but still nothing.

"Um…we will be right back we need to put touches on our make up," Lily said.

"Oh, okay…whatever," Sirius said.

"Yah…whatever," James muttered. The whole male population was now staring at the new girl with lust. With the boys in a trance, the girls quickly left to talk in private.

They decide to go to their dorm to talk in private instead of a bathroom. So when they got there they quickly preformed all of the necessary spells and sat in their common room.

"It's her. I can feel it." Sam said as she got up and paced around.

"Yah, and what is even worse we are the only ones who know and it looks like the whole school loves her already." Emma said biting her lip, which she does when she is nervous.

"She's even put the boys under a trance so they will no longer be any help." Lily said.

"Yah, but what is she?" Sam asked.

"Well, whatever she is, she must be pretty powerful to enchant the whole freaking school." Emma said trying very hard not to cuss, another thing she does when she is nervous.

"We better erase the Marauders' memory first so they can't tell her," Sam said.

"Yep, well at least we have a free period first. We better get to work. I'll go to the library to see if I can find anything on her." Lily said getting up.

"We better all go so she won't corner one of us if she's already found out about us," Emma said grabbing her stuff.

"Wait, before we go we better disguise our essence." Sam said grabbing her wand. They all put a bunch of spells on them and their belongings so there would be no trace of them.

In the Library:

"Oh, Ms. Evans I've been looking for you everywhere. Would you please show Ms. Brown around the castle and to her dorm and first class with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked as Lily took down a big book from the shelf.

"Sure, Professor just let me grab my stuff," Lily said, "Do I need to get James?"

"No he's already here." Dumbledore said as he pointed to the table where the two where currently located.

"Okay, one second." Lily said. She went over to the girls and grabbed her stuff, "Keep looking, I'll erase the Marauders' memory."

"Okay, see you later," Emma said.

"And good luck, 'cause you are going to need it," Sam said winking.

On tour:

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl," Lily said extending her hand but quickly pulling it back when Cecilia didn't make the same gesture.

"Nice to meet you," She sneered with a high-pitched voice obviously mad that it wasn't just her and James for the tour.

"Okay, well we better get going because classes start soon," Lily said walking out of the library.

"Whatever, can't you just go do something else I think one person is enough to give me the tour or are so dumb you just have to follow Jamie-poo around?"

"Uh, no I can't because I have to make sure James doesn't get into trouble," Lily retorted now fuming.

"Ladies, ladies there is more than enough of me to go around." James said trying to stop the fighting.

"James can I talk to you a moment _in private_," Lily said, "Heads' business I'm sure you understand or do I need to talk slower."

"Fine I'll be right here when you return, Mudblood," Cecilia said.

"James! Hello! James! Ugh," Lily said and quickly muttered a spell to erase his mind and then went back to Cecilia.

"You know what, I have a class to get to so James can show you around so bye wouldn't wanna be ya'," Lily said and with that she walked off to go erase Sirius' and Remus' memories.

In History of Magic:

**Lily bold, **_Sam italic, _Emma normal

So did you find anything

_Nope, we checked every book and even ditched second clas. _

It might be in the restricted section but we will have to hit that tonight

_So did you erase their memories_

**Yah, those boys where totally all drooling over her**

Well she has them good because normally with what Sam is wearing, guys would be drooling over her

**That's true but we also need to find the spell she has them under**

_Well, it's going to be tough but hopefully we will be able too_

This class is so boring how can you be taking notes Lily

**I'm not my pen is because you know how hard his exams are**

_Why can't we just kidnap him and force him to make the exams easier_

He's a ghost you can't kidnap him

**And we would probably get expelled**

_Oh I forgot about that_

Exactly

_Well we could kidnap her and force her to tell us her secrets_

**We would still get expelled but what I just don't get is how she got into Gryffindor**

Yah, no one in their right minds would do so

_Maybe we should kidnap the sorting hat then_

**Sam there will be no kidnapping but she probably charmed the hat**

So are we going to have to take a visit to an old friend

_Yah, tonight after curfew, I'll get the dung bombs_

**Why would we need dung bombs**

_To throw at Filtch's head, of course_

Sam, that will blow are cover

_ He won't know it's us_

**Fine you can take them but you are only allowed to use them when necessary okay**

_Fine_

Quick hide the note the ghost is looking at us

_Okay the coast is clear_

**So we will meet in our common room at 2:oo am okay**

Yep

_Can we wear our leather cat suits_

**Sure we have to make this mission real**

This is going to be so much fun

_Of course it is we get to kidnap things!_

Tonight at 2 am in their common room:

The girls were all dressed in their black leather cat suits without the hoods on in the common room ready to break into Dumbledore's office.

"I forgot how uncomfortable these cat suits are," Sam said trying to sit down.

"Yah, we should just change the suits so it's not made out of leather," Emma said.

"Okay and then we should only talk telepathically so no one can hear us," Lily said as they all changed their suits.

**Lily Bold, **Sam Italic, Emma Underlined, Story Regular font

**Is everyone ready**

Yah I've almost set up the distraction so guys can sneak in

Great just tell us when it's done and going off so we can get in quickly

**How long will we have**

About twenty minutes give or take so I'd get out of there when I tell you to

Okay, so where are the files

**To the right of his desk, you get those and I'll get the sorting hat**

Okay distraction done, he should be running out right now

Yep see you in a few

Lily and Emma ran up the stairs that Dumbledore had just quickly exited to see what all of the fuss was about. Sam had set up a bunch of exploding dung bombs, banging drums, flying fire paper air planes, and Peeves singing different versions of children songs. Once Lily and Emma were inside his office they gasped at the changed.

**What happened here**

I don't know but last time I remembered his office didn't look like a TV villains' hide out

**Yah but the files are still over there and I'll try to find the sorting hat.**

They both rambled through the junk that was everywhere. Lily finally gave up after ten minutes and decided to just accio the hat. It soon came flying up past all of the paper and junk to Lily's outstretched hands.

**Did you find the file**

Yah I got it

Quick guys get out of there

**We are on our way**

Did you get the stuff

Yah luckily the hat didn't cause too much trouble

They quickly cleaned the entire room of DNA and any traces of them being there and ran out of Dumbledore's office and to their common room.

**AN: Okay here is another chapter. Sorry i won't be able to update for a while I'm going to camp but I will try to update before i go on vacation. I'll be gone till like July first then I'll be gone again till July 16th. Please review. **


	13. Stupid Files and Gross PDA

**AN: I am so sorry I just got back and haven't had anytime to update because there was no computer access where I was. But I promise I will update more because of my absence. So here is another chapter please read and review.**

**From the last Chapter: **

**Did you find the file**

Yah I got it

Quick guys get out of there

**We are on our way**

Did you get the stuff

Yah luckily the hat didn't cause too much trouble

They quickly cleaned the entire room of DNA and any traces of them being there and ran out of Dumbledore's office and to their common room.

**Chapter 13:**

"So what does her file say," Sam asked getting a container of ice cream and sitting down in their common room. Sam doesn't like to read so she has others do it for her or she uses a spell.

"It's the most ordinary, boring, piece of shit file I have ever read," Lily said putting it down loudly on the table **(AN: if you don't like the use of curse words just tell me and I will leave them out). **

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

"Like it says that she is great student that has always been good and I have never heard of any of these schools she supposedly went to. Why would a school be called 'Water Hippo' in the middle of a desert? Oh and then there is 'Unicorn Mountain'. Who would believe this ridiculous file? And apparently, she has had all 'OMG+' for her grades and last time I checked that's a saying not a grade." Lily said grabbing the ice cream from Sam and taking a huge spoon full.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that." Sam said with her hands on her hips pouting.

"Well, now you are." Lily said.

"Okay let's put away the ice cream," Emma said vanishing it and then she saw to pillows being hurled in her direction, "Hey, I was only helping you guys!"

"Why don't we talk to the Sorting Hat and have some of the non-sleep potion. I could use some," Lily said.

"Okay, sounds good maybe we will get some answers," Emma said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sam screamed.

"What?" Lily and Emma asked.

"The hat! The file!" Sam said, "Oh, how could I be so stupid!"

"What?"

"They might have been bugged or charmed! We didn't even check," Sam said now past the point of freaking out.

"Quick we better, before it's too late. Grab the kits," Lily said as they all dashed off madly. The next half hour resulted in fingerprint, charm, magic, and technology test. Luckily nothing turned up and they were fine but the sorting hat wasn't. It started to fall apart turning into ashes as they watched it.

"What's happening to the sorting hat?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Lily said.

"I think we just lost a very important piece of information," Sam said.

"Do you think she charmed to hat to place her in Gryffindor and then put a spell on it so it would deteriorate when others were messing with it," Emma asked.

"I don't know but whatever she is doing she is being really good." Lily said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should go to the li-lib-library for more research. I don't think it will hurt that much," Sam said stuttering at the new word for her.

"That's a good idea, but first I think we should get some sleep it's already three in the morning and sleep is better than no sleep," Lily said. The girls all changed into pajamas, strengthened the spells of protection and invisibility, and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

The Next Morning bright and early:

"Ugh! I had the worst sleep last night, it felt like I was sleeping on rocks in an active volcano in Antarctica." Sam said walking into the kitchen and making herself some coffee with Lily and Emma both already in the kitchen.

"Same here except I felt like I was being squished between a book and hanging upside down in mid air," Emma said sleepily banging her head on the counter from tiredness.

"Ugh, we look hideous, no offence but we to cover these bags under our eyes and tame our messy hair," Lily said catching a glance of herself in the mirror in the kitchen.

"Yep, let's get ready. We have a long day ahead of us," Emma said, "That involves hypnotized guys…"

"And studying…" Sam whined.

"And double potions with the Marauders." Lily groaned.

"Ugh! I hate Tuesdays!" They all said at the same time and went to go get ready. Sam pulled on a neon blue tank top with a white jacket and black sweat pants and tennis shoes with her slightly curly hair up in a pony tail with her bangs swept gracefully to the side. Emma had on tight black velvet pant with a jacket that had many shades of red in crazy designs on it and a white tank top under it and white tennis shoes and her hair black with bangs going straight across her forehead and tapering to her face straight as a board. Lily had on blue jeans that were tucked into light brown snow boots with a green long sleeve shirt that flared out at her waist and ended at her hips with her hair in pigtails. You could no longer see the bags under their eyes.

"Let's go breakfast ends soon," Emma said as they hurried out the door to the Great Hall.

Great Hall Marauder's Point of View:

"Cecilia looks so hot, today," Sirius said drooling all over his food.

"I know I could just watch her for hours," Remus said dreamily.

"I'm going to ask her out because damn, she is way better looking than that one girl, Milly, I think." James said standing up his food disregarded.

"Good luck mate, she has already turned down tons of guys," Remus said.

"Yah, I even asked her out and she said no," Sirius said.

"Well, maybe she just needs some Potter charm," he said getting up and walking over to Cecilia, "Hello beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

"Gee, I don't know you were the one to catch me," she said seductively batting her eyelashes.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Of course," she said, "but I have to be your girlfriend."

"Well, than may I walk you to your next class," James said taking her books.

"I would love that," came the seductive answer as the two left the hall making goo-goo eye faces at each other.

Back to the Witches:

They had just witnessed the most horrific terrifying event of dating that they had ever seen because James and Cecilia made a awful couple and there was way too much PDA!

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lily said as she pushed away her plate.

"Ugh, I am going to be sick on them if I have to watch that in class," Sam said nearly gagging at the thought.

"I am really starting to feel queasy," Emma said holding her stomach.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," Sam said hitting her head on the table.

"Well, hello ladies," Sirius said sitting down next to Sam and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Apparently, it can," Emma said.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sam yelled.

"Sirius why are you over here? I thought you were trying to get Cecilia to be your girlfriend." Lily said.

"Yah, well I was until she became James' and well he's my best mate and she's getting kind of old and not that hot," Sirius said looking at his nails.

"Are you feeling okay," Emma asked.

"Wait a second, look at all of the rest of the boys, they are back to normal," Sam said. And indeed they were. All of the boys were talking with the girls and giving their girlfriends attention again and everything was back to normal except for the professors, of course. But it still seem like something was off.

"Well we all better get to class before we are late." Lily said standing up. And with that they all walked off to class.

**AN: Please review and I have already started the next chapter so that will be up soon. **


	14. Potion Fights and Yelling

**AN: Okay here's the next chapter AN: Okay here's the next chapter.**

**From Last Chapter: **

"Wait a second, look at all of the rest of the boys, they are back to normal," Sam said. And indeed they were. All of the boys were talking with the girls and giving their girlfriends attention again and everything was back to normal except for the professors, of course. But it still seem like something was off.

"Well we all better get to class before we are late." Lily said standing up. And with that they all walked off to class.

**Chapter 14: **

The Witches, Sirius, and Remus all sat in the back of Charms having to watch the discussing couple in front of them with their displays of PDA.

Lily normal, **Sam bold, ****Sirius bold/underline, **_Emma italic, __Remus italic/underlined_

I don't not fell good

**I know what you mean my eyes are burning**

**I now know why people always look at me when I'm snogging with my girlfriend in public**

_I am getting nausea UGH!_

_I never knew James to be so public about his relationships _

Well now you know

**Remmy am I this bad when I'm snogging my girlfriends**

_Um…er…_

**YES that burns my eyes too**

**Maybe I should be snogging you then so you don't have to watch better yet we can be in a broom closet, if you know what I mean**

**EW! You are such a pig!**

The bell is about to ring bye

DING!

They all quickly ran out of the room due to the now snogging couple.

"Cecilia was practically eating his face off," Sam said in disgust trying to erase the memory from her mind.

"Are they in our next class?" Emma asked.

"Just Cecilia fortunately," Remus said.

"Come on let's get to potions," Lily said dragging everyone along.

"Okay, today we will be making the anti-song potion which can be used to stop the singing of a siren for ten days," Slughorn said, "Now, I will put you into partners and you may begin. The directions are on the board. Okay, for the partners we have Ms. Willow and Mr. Black…"

"UGH!" Sam said as she got up to move while Sirius just had a huge grin on his face and scooted closer to Sam.

"…Ms. Violet and Mr. Lupin…Ms. Evans and Ms. Brown," Slughorn said as he began to list the rest of the partners Lily moved over to Cecilia.

"Okay, let's get this potion started. I'll go get the ingredients," Lily said getting up.

"Yah, you go do that," Cecilia said taking out a nail filer.

"Well, are you going to help," Lily said after she had gotten all of the ingredients.

"Yah, here is a bit of helpful advise, stay away from James or you might just be missing a Marauder and if you want him to live then you will do this potion yourself." Cecilia growled.

"You just can't do that," Lily said.

"Uh, yah I can he's my boyfriend and not yours so get to work." Cecilia said.

Lily started working on the potion and was the first one done no thanks to Cecilia. She went to go turn in a flask of the potion and then went back to clean up. Then an idea came to Lily and she smirked at the thought of it and by "accident" spilled a little of the potion on Cecilia.

"Opps, sorry I didn't mean…" Lily said sweetly.

"You just poured that potion on me and now my shirt is ruined," Cecilia interrupted.

"Trust me it looks better now," Lily smirked as Cecilia stood up and took a little bit of fig skin and threw it in Lily's hair.

"You know your right, I did ruin your shirt but I'm sure this will fix it." Lily said taking a bottle of newt eye juice and pouring it on her head. The next thing you knew was a bunch of ingredients going everywhere and too screaming cat-fighting girls.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Brown would you care to explain yourselves." Slughorn said fuming.

"Yes, Ms. Brown didn't work on the potion and then started throwing ingredients at me when I accidentally spilled some potion on her while cleaning up," Lily replied.

"Is this true Ms. Brown?"

"No, I did the potion and now she took the credit." Cecilia said innocently.

"Well, considering you have never token potions before and it takes a very qualified potions master to make this potion and your hands aren't dirty, I have to go with Ms. Evans story. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight in my office Ms. Brown." And with this Slughorn walked away.

"I hope you're happy," Cecilia growled.

"Sorry, I would never lie to a teacher or try to seduce them into believing my story," Lily said and with that she walked away, "Bye!"

"GRR!"

In the Girls Common Room with Sirius and Remus:

"Can you believe her she blackmailed me and is going to hurt Potter," Lily said fuming.

"I know, what a bitch," Sam said.

"So you think she will hurt old Jamie-poo," Sirius asked in shock.

"Probably but who knows she started acting funny after I spilled the potion on her," Lily said. Then it dawned on the girls.

"OH MY GOSH!" They all said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We have ten days to research and find a way to save James," Sam said.

"Let's get to that research then," Emma said.

"Ugh, this means we have to go to the library," Sam said.

"Well, we need to find out more about the potion for our two feet long paper due on the potion," Lily said.

"Wait, what paper?" Remus asked.

"Weren't you paying attention in potions?" Lily said.

"Yah, we have a two feet paper due about the anti-song potion," Emma said.

"I think I'm going to need to research," Remus said paling.

"To the library," Sirius yelled.

"Do you even know where the library is, Black," Sam said.

"Well of course I do…not…"

"Mhmm," Sam said shaking her head.

"Come on let's go," Emma said.

At the Library:

"So she is one," Sam asked as her, Emma, and Lily talked quietly together while the boys where looking for books.

"Yah, but I think she is part something else because she is much stronger than one," Lily said.

"She probably is, quick the boys are coming," Emma whispered frantically.

For the rest of the day they were researching and writing the long essay and avoiding the obnoxious couple at during meal time, which was shocking the other students that they were so far away from James and all sitting together laughing and having a good time that is until tonight.

In the Great Hall when everyone was almost finished with dinner.

"Oh so you think that because you are the great Sirius Black that I will fall madly in love with you?" Sam yelled.

"Well, yes and if you would just get off of your high horse so we can start snogging that would be great," Sirius yelled back.

"Why would I want to snog you, just so you can break up with me tomorrow after you have had your fun!" j

"Hey, I have relationships for more than one day, so I would give you the honor of being my girlfriend!"

"Oh what an honor, I'm already choking at the thought of it!" Sam yelled making gagging noises.

"Oh how very lady like did they cows teach you that while you were raised in a barn!"

"How dare you, at least I don't come from a crazed blood line. Just look how your parents turned out!" She sneered.

"I don't care how my parents turned out but at least I'm crazy instead of fat, ugly, and stupid."

"You take that back or I'll show you something I did learn in a barn!" Sam said close to tears.

"Oh yah, and what's that how to roll in the mud," Sirius yelled.

"No this," Sam said and kicked him in his nuts and stormed out trying not to cry.

"That was really low," Lily said slapping the kneeled over Sirius' face.

"Yah, JERK!" Emma said slapping the other side of is face. And with that both girls stormed out and left Sirius in pain.

**AN: Okay even though that last part was kind of dramatic it's really important because it's one of the reasons that they will get together. So please review. **


	15. Prank

**AN: Sorry for not writing I had field hockey and school (it killed me) and a writer's blck. So now I'm back from the dead and writing 2 chapters. Okay here is another chapter please read and review:**

**From Last Chapter:**

In the Great Hall when everyone was almost finished with dinner.

"Oh so you think that because you are the great Sirius Black that I will fall madly in love with you?" Sam yelled.

"Well, yes and if you would just get off of your high horse so we can start snogging that would be great," Sirius yelled back.

"Why would I want to snog you, just so you can break up with me tomorrow after you have had your fun!" j

"Hey, I have relationships for more than one day, so I would give you the honor of being my girlfriend!"

"Oh what an honor, I'm already choking at the thought of it!" Sam yelled making gagging noises.

"Oh how very lady like did they cows teach you that while you were raised in a barn!"

"How dare you, at least I don't come from a crazed blood line. Just look how your parents turned out!" She sneered.

"I don't care how my parents turned out but at least I'm crazy instead of fat, ugly, and stupid."

"You take that back or I'll show you something I did learn in a barn!" Sam said close to tears.

"Oh yah, and what's that how to roll in the mud," Sirius yelled.

"No this," Sam said and kicked him in his nuts and stormed out trying not to cry.

"That was really low," Lily said slapping the kneeled over Sirius' face.

"Yah, JERK!" Emma said slapping the other side of is face. And with that both girls stormed out and left Sirius in pain.

**Chapter 15:**

Lily and Emma ran after Sam and only caught up to her in their common room. She was balling with her make up smeared with sobs racking her body. She had already gotten into her pajamas and had an ice cream container by her that was untouched. At the untouched ice cream container, the girls new something was really wrong.

"Oh, Sam, don't cry. He's not worth your tears. He's just a big jerk that doesn't deserve you," Lily said sitting down next to Sam and rubbing her back.

"Yah, besides he's so ugly especially when he eats," Emma said joining them on the floor and letting Sam cry into her shoulder.

"I just (sob) thought (sob) that maybe (sob) he'd changed," Sam said through her tears as she started crying harder.

"Yah, we all wished that they had changed but what it really comes down to, we can only trust, well, I don't what male you can complete trust but that's beside the point," Lily said racking her head for someone.

"And boys are just big idiots that take everything for granite and never think of the consequences because they are arrogant and think that we are lucky to have them when it's the other way around," Emma said.

"I'm going to die alone with my fifty cats," Sam said.

"No you aren't because eventually they will grow up and you will find yourself a great guy, someone who is ten times better than Black," Lily said.

"You think."

"I know," Lily said.

"Now, come on let's have a girls night and we can plan how to get the macho idiot back," Emma said as she turned on the TV for them to watch chick flicks, "Sirius is going to pay big time."

"PRANK WAR!"

Next Morning:

"Is everything all set?" Lily said as she sat down with them for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Of course, I can't wait to see the look on Black's face that's why I am taking a billion pictures," Sam said holding up a camera.

"Oh look here they come, normal positions." Emma said picking up the Daily Prophet.

"Hey have you guys seen, Sirius?" Remus asked as he sat down and started to eat. James was currently busy with his girlfriend, Cecilia.

"Who?" Sam asked tilting her head to the left.

"The guy who was an idiot last night." Remus said buttering some toast.

"Which one," Sam growled.

"Uh, never mind then." Remus said backing up.

"Don't worry, Remus. I'm sure he's hanging around some where," Lily innocently said.

"Yep, don't worry, he would never miss a meal," Emma said trying not to smile.

"What did you do," Remus said placing down his toast.

"Why would we do anything to him," Lily said smiling sweetly.

"If you don't tell me I'll tell James your secret," Remus said smiling sweetly back.

"I'd doubt he'd care," Sam muttered.

"Fine, but just because more people should see him being humiliated." Lily said as the girls grabbed their bags and dragged Remus outside to the Black Lake.

"Okay there he is…" Emma said pointing out above the lake where a levitated mattress was.

"Above the water on the mattress…" Lily continued.

"With pink hair, purple skin, a pink dress, and a purple princess hat with a matching wand." Sam finished smiling.

"You guys are good but how is everyone going to find out and laugh and won't he wake up," Remus asked trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Oh, when classes start the mattress will float into the castle and to all of the classes," Emma said.

"And to top it off he's under a sleeping spell," Sam said grinning.

"And the only way for him to wake up is for a guy to kiss him, on the lips," Lily said, "Which won't happen."

"So now he's like Sleeping Beauty without the 'beauty' part," Sam said.

"What about the professors?"

"I think they will be fine with it because of what he did last night," Emma said, "And they can't take off the spell only a guy who kisses him can."

"Which won't happen because he looks too ugly for people to want him to wake up," Lily said.

"You put make up on him." Remus said.

"Of course," Sam said.

"Well, we better get off to class see you later," Emma said as they walked off laughing.

The whole entire day everyone was laughing at Sirius and no one had kissed him, yet.

"Okay," Said James, "I can't stand this anymore. I know he was a jerk but this is just unfair. I think I gonna-"

"James you can't be serious," said Remus.

"Don't worry it will only be on the cheek," With that James walked up to the floating Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. Nothing happened Sirius, he still laid there as still has ever.

"Uh, James you have to kiss him on his lips," Remus said meekly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. That's why he's not up," Remus said.

"Wait why doesn't a girl kiss him?" James asked.

"Only a guy can kiss him don't you read," Remus asked pointing to the sign that said 'The spell can only be broken by a guy kissing him on the lips'.

"Oh, well…for the love of Sirius I will sacrifice REMUS!" With that James shoved Remus' face into Sirius' so their lips met and Sirius woke up.

"What! James…mph…mph. Ew! Mouth wash! Need mouth wash!" Remus screamed and ran to the bathroom where much gurgling could be heard.

"What the heck! Why was Remus kissing me?" Sirius said.

"Well, it was the only way to wake you up." James explained.

"But I can wake up on my own."

"Look around," James said then pointed to the sign on his mattress, "Read that."

"AH!" Sirius screamed and ran out of the hallway to the common room but not with the whole school seeing his embarrassment.

In the shadows, the girls were high-five-ing and getting ready for phase three.

**AN: Thanks please review next chapter coming. **


	16. Finally!

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I have been super busy with soccer and school and family stuff and I had a little of a writer's block and was obsessed with fish sticks for a little bit and I was writing in my other stories to try and that didn't work but now I know where I'm going with this story so I will update. I tried to update I just got around to it this week because I have no soccer practice. Here is another chapter. Please read and review. And really sorry!**

**From Last Chapter:**

"Uh, James you have to kiss him on his lips," Remus said meekly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. That's why he's not up," Remus said.

"Wait why doesn't a girl kiss him?" James asked.

"Only a guy can kiss him don't you read," Remus asked pointing to the sign that said 'The spell can only be broken by a guy kissing him on the lips'.

"Oh, well…for the love of Sirius I will sacrifice REMUS!" With that James shoved Remus' face into Sirius' so their lips met and Sirius woke up.

"What! James…mph…mph. Ew! Mouth wash! Need mouth wash!" Remus screamed and ran to the bathroom where much gurgling could be heard.

"What the heck! Why was Remus kissing me?" Sirius said.

"Well, it was the only way to wake you up." James explained.

"But I can wake up on my own."

"Look around," James said then pointed to the sign on his mattress, "Read that."

"AH!" Sirius screamed and ran out of the hallway to the common room but not with the whole school seeing his embarrassment.

In the shadows, the girls were high-five-ing and getting ready for phase three.

**Chapter 16:**

At the girls common room:

"That was totally brilliant. Did you see the looks on their faces!" Lily gushed.

"I know that was perfect. It proved that Black was really gay!" Sam said.

"We are so good! I feel bad for Remus though," Emma said softly.

"Well blame James, he was the one that did it," Lily said.

"Still no body should have to kiss Black," Emma said.

"Yah true," Sam said.

"Okay well lets get ready for phase three!" Lily said and they all grouped around their table making going over their plans and making sure everything was perfect. (AN: by the way phase two was getting someone to kiss Sirius).

The next day at the great hall:

The girls were currently sitting and eating breakfast while talking. They couldn't wait until the Marauders came down to eat. Soon the Marauders entered the hall and the girls couldn't contain their laughter as Sirius stalked over to them trying to muster his dignity as he was still dressed in a pink dress, purple princess hat, pink hair and purple skin. It wouldn't come off until the girls got what they wanted.

"You think this is funny huh?" Sirius sneered, "Well, I demand that you take it off now!" Just as he was finishing talking his voice turned into a high pitch squeak of a little girl. He immediately covered his mouth and tried to speak again but got the same result. "What did you do to me!"

"A simple voice charm," Sam said, "We wanted it to match your outfit."

"Well take it off this instant," he said and stomped his foot.

"No can do," Emma said.

"And besides, it totally is brilliant for what is going to happen in three, two, one!" Lily said as Sirius was instantly dragged by some unknown force towards the Slytherins and was attached to Lucius Malfoy by the hip.

"If you think that this is funny it really isn't!" Sirius said lamely.

"I demand that you get him off of me at once or I will…"

"You'll what Malfoy, hurt us. Yah cause that has worked so amazing in your past 100 tries when you ended up getting hurt by your own spell," Lily said smirking.

"Well…uh…" Malfoy stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Sam said.

"Oh and don't worry about being stuck with just him," Emma said grinning as Cecilia was pulled out of James' arms and then stuck in between the two arguing boys, who where both dressed like girls. Cecilia then was immediately dressed like an ugly witch/troll with green skin and all.

"What the bloody hell!" Cecilia screamed like a banshee (no voice modifier used), "James get me out this second."

"Oh, afraid that's not going to happen anyone that tries will end up with having a bucket of slim poured on their head and then have to be paired up with other Slytherins," Sam said.

"And could you keep your banshee voice down, some of us are trying to eat!" Lily said.

"James are you just going to let them do this to me," Cecilia screamed.

"Uh, sorry baby, but I really don't want to be joined at the hip to a Slytherin," James said cringing at her tone and backing up a bit as she tried to lunge at James screaming but had no avail because of the fighting boys at her sides.

"AH! When I get out of this you better come up with a good way to make this up to me or you will never hear the last of me!" At this she was forced to sit down by the boys so they could eat.

"Why aren't the professors saying anything," Emma whispered over to Sam and Lily. They glanced at the professors and they were merely sitting there acting like nothing had happened. But Dumbledore merely had a twinkle in his eyes and gave then a small toast.

"Okay that was really weird. Either they know the only way for them to get out of the spell or they know something is coming that we are going to regret." Lily said.

"Oh I hope it is the first one because the most I can take is detention," Sam said.

"Well I don't think anything would have happened, I would have sensed it in Divination," Emma said. The girls soon got up and went to their classes for the day.

That evening in the great hall:

"Come on, Willows, take off the spell," Sirius pleaded as he was being dragged to the Slytherin table by Lucius.

"I can't only you can do that," Sam said.

"Evans, take the spell off of my girlfriend I think she has suffer enough," James said.

"Not going to happen because she can only take the spell off," Lily replied.

"What do I have to do!" Cecilia wailed.

"Tell the truth." Emma snapped.

"The truth about what?" Cecilia screeched.

"I'm sure you know," Lily whispered darkly.

"What do I have to do," Sirius said. At this Emma walked over smirking and whispered something into Sirius's ear.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"It's the only way to get out of the spell," Emma said.

"Who thought of this," Sirius asked.

"I did, Sam had nothing to do with it," Emma replied.

"Fine, I'll do it as long as it will take off the clothing, voice, and sticking spell." Sirius negotiated.

"Yes, it will. But it has to be true," Emma said.

"Okay," Sirius said and turned to Sam, "Sam, the truth is I really like you and I only say those things to get a rile in you because it gave me attention and yesterday I was mad because I thought you were going out with some other guy and it hurt that you didn't like me. And I want to be with you." Sirius was looking at the ground not daring to make eye contact with Sam. After he said that he no longer looked like a girl and he was no longer attached by the hip to Cecilia and Lucius. And all of the other girls in the room went "aw".

"Really?" Sam asked and when Sirius nodded she said, "Then I guess you should know that I'm not going out with anyone. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh…well yes," Sirius stuttered.

"Yes, I like you too," Sam said grinning and Sirius looked up and smiled and they sealed it with a kiss.

"Finally!" Emma and Lily said together.

"What we thought you would never get together," Lily said sheepishly as the couple broke apart and looked at her.

"We've been trying since last year because it was so obvious," Emma added.

"Shh! Don't tell them that,' Lily whispered to Emma.

**AN: Please review. Thanks.**


	17. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Sorry my computer crashed so I couldn't update but here is another chapter. **

**From last chapter: **

"Okay," Sirius said and turned to Sam, "Sam, the truth is I really like you and I only say those things to get a rile in you because it gave me attention and yesterday I was mad because I thought you were going out with some other guy and it hurt that you didn't like me. And I want to be with you." Sirius was looking at the ground not daring to make eye contact with Sam. After he said that he no longer looked like a girl and he was no longer attached by the hip to Cecilia and Lucius. And all of the other girls in the room went "aw".

"Really?" Sam asked and when Sirius nodded she said, "Then I guess you should know that I'm not going out with anyone. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh…well yes," Sirius stuttered.

"Yes, I like you too," Sam said grinning and Sirius looked up and smiled and they sealed it with a kiss.

"Finally!" Emma and Lily said together.

"What we thought you would never get together," Lily said sheepishly as the couple broke apart and looked at her.

"We've been trying since last year because it was so obvious," Emma added.

"Shh! Don't tell them that,' Lily whispered to Emma.

**Chapter 17:**

In the Heads Common room that night:

The Marauders and the Blossom Dead Witches were all sitting down and talking and laughing.

"Okay guys, I have news for you all and Remus is going to help me," Emma said and Remus blushed.

"Are you going to say what I think that you are going to say," Remus said.

"Yes, we talked about it and I think its time," Emma said then took a deep breath, "Remus and I have been going out, secretly, for the past two months."

At this everyone's mouth dropped and they looked at Remus to see if she was telling the truth and he nodded.

"And you didn't tell us!" Sam yelled.

"That's kinda the thing with a secret relationship. You don't tell anyone," Emma said.

"But we are your best friends and you didn't tell us," Lily said. The similar conversation was going on with the Marauders.

"Hey, nice Moony, I bet she was good," Sirius said patting him on the back.

"What? We didn't do anything like that," Remus replied.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Sirius said.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying," Remus asked.

"That's great for you, Remus, but you should have told us," James said.

"Sorry, it just didn't seem like the right time with you guys wanting to kill each other," Remus said.

"Yeah, I understand," James said.

Back over to the girls.

"I guess we can forgive you," Sam said, "but only because you still helped us with our pranks."

"I can't believe that I didn't see it because you slipped up a few times," Lily said, "but I forgive you too."

Everyone:

"Okay now that we all accept their relationship, why don't we call a truce because I and Remus are going out and Sam and Sirius are together," Emma said.

"Okay," everyone said.

"Lily this means that you have to be nice to James. And James, this means that you can't make fun of Lily," Emma said to them, "Okay?"

"Fine," Lily said and held out her hand to shake it with James.

"Sure thing," James said and shook Lily's hand.

"Okay, well it's almost eleven and we have classes tomorrow so bed time," Lily said.

"Same old Lily," Sirius said, "Always following the rules."

"Bed, now!"

The next morning in the Great Hall:

Everyone's mouth dropped as they saw that the Marauders and the Blossom Dead Witches were getting along greatly and Remus and Emma were holding hands. Even James and Lily were getting along without the lovey dovey features. But it was no surprise that Sam and Sirius were making out.

"Students, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said, "Tomorrow, Ms. Evans, Ms. Willows, and Ms. Violet have control of the school as they won the Talent show. They can dock points and may choose the lesson plans for the teachers and have authority over all students. That is all."

"Oh! Tomorrow is going to be so great!" Lily squealed.

"Just don't go crazy with the points, okay," James said jokingly.

"As long as you don't pull any pranks, we will be fine," Lily replied.

**AN: I will post the next chapter tomorrow I hope. Please review. Thanks! **


	18. Potion's Class

**AN: Hello. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like more than a month but I was busy with school finals and then I stayed with my grandparents (who don't have internet connection) so I couldn't post anything and I've just been super busy but I promise I will update a bunch this month. By the way in the last chapter I forgot to say that Cecilia was still stuck to Slytherins that morning but now she is unstuck and attached to James.**

**From last chapter: **

_The next morning in the Great Hall:_

Everyone's mouth dropped as they saw that the Marauders and the Blossom Dead Witches were getting along greatly and Remus and Emma were holding hands. Even James and Lily were getting along without the lovey dovey features. But it was no surprise that Sam and Sirius were making out.

"Students, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said, "Tomorrow, Ms. Evans, Ms. Willows, and Ms. Violet have control of the school as they won the Talent show. They can dock points and may choose the lesson plans for the teachers and have authority over all students. That is all."

"Oh! Tomorrow is going to be so great!" Lily squealed.

"Just don't go crazy with the points, okay," James said jokingly.

"As long as you don't pull any pranks, we will be fine," Lily replied.

**Chapter 18 :**

_That evening in the Great Hall:_

"Hey everyone if I could have your attention please," Lily said standing at the front of the Great Hall and everyone became silent.

"Okay, people we rule the school tomorrow and we have some updates that are need for everyone tomorrow," Sam gloated while smirking at the Slytherin table.

"Classes do not start till 10:30 so everyone can sleep in." Emma sad.

"Breakfast is pie, cake, chocolate, or anything else dessert related," Sam blurted.

"Then after classes there will many activities to participate in such as muggle sports, musical competitions, and a live performance from a band, that's name will be kept secret until tomorrow night after dinner," Lily continued.

"And there will be no homework assigned today. The only homework you will have is from previous days assignments," Emma said.

"The time after classes will be like a carnival as well with having stuff like pie throwing contests." Sam said.

"And the curfew will be extended depending on how long the band decides to play. And luckily for us it's a Friday tomorrow!" Lily said.

"Well that's all. So bye," Sam said.

"Oh wait! The dance has been postponed to next Friday so we could have this fun night tomorrow," Emma said.

"Now you can go back to eating," Lily said and they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious," Sirius said jumping up and down in his seat as the rest of the hall started to talk about tomorrow.

"Yah," Sam laughed.

"We wouldn't joke about something like this," Lily said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. You guys are the best," Sirius (almost) squealed.

"Yah we know," Emma giggled.

"Hey, where is James?" Lily asked looking around.

"With Cecilia," Sirius growled.

"Oh," Lily said quietly.

"Darn it! She got unstuck from the snakes! Ugh!" Sam groaned.

"He is such a total prick. What does he see in that girl," Emma said.

"I don't know but I don't think you can call that thing a girl," Sam scoffed.

"Guys, I'm fine really and I will be even more fine tomorrow when we have all of the power and she doesn't," Lily said.

"So I'm guessing your planning something," Emma said.

"Can be in on it!" Sam asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Psh, of course I'm not planning something," Lily scoffed.

"You are not going to do anything without me. I won't let you pull a fast on me. I must be in on pranks," Sam said.

"Well it wasn't really a prank I was just thinking of giving her tons of detention for the rest of her life," Lily said.

"But this is her last year," Emma said.

"To her knowledge…" Lily muttered.

"How devious, Lily," Sirius smirked.

Friday morning in the Great Hall:

"This is so cool how we get to sit at the teacher's table!" Emma squealed. All the teachers except Professor Dumbledore had token seats at one of the four tables. So Emma, Lily, and Sam were sitting at the head table.

"Yah I know," Sam said, "Too bad we can't sit here everyday the seats are comfortable and this is the perfect place to throw water balloons at the Slytherins."

"The prefect seats to prank anyone at meal time," Lily sighed. Dumbledore pretended not to hear this part of the conversation and engaged himself in his food with a twinkle in his eye.

"Classes are going to be so great!" Emma squealed again.

"We still have to go though. But there is no homework," Sam grumbled.

"Stop complaining," Lily said.

"Fine," Sam muttered. At this moment James and Cecilia enter the Great Hall. Cecilia was attached to James' lips as they were walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ugh that is so gross," Emma said.

"I think that that shouldn't be allowed at meal time," Sam then said loudly, "Hey, people are trying to eat here you two!"

"Detention Ms. Brown for inappropriate behavior," Lily yelled smirking.

"What!?" Cecilia screamed taking her lips off of James, "Willows and Black were snogging yesterday and they weren't giving detention."

"Yes, but that was yesterday, when we didn't rule the school. Today we do so there are new rules, Ms. Brown. So you will have detention every night this week, cleaning the bathrooms," Lily replied smugly.

"But…but…"

"Would you like to make that a month's worth of detention, Ms. Brown?" Lily asked with authority.

"Fine," Cecilia growled with her arms crossed.

"Good." Lily said and resumed eating her breakfast.

"Way to go girl," Sam said giving Lily a pat on the back.

"That felt really good," Lily said taking a deep breath.

"Just breath," Emma said with a smile.

"Oh we better get going to class," Lily said and the girls got up and grabbed their bags and were off to potions.

_In Potions Class:_

"Today class, we will be making happy potions." Professor Slughorn said, "You will be making it for you partner. The few basic ingredients that you will need are posted on the board but all of the rest you must find yourselves because the potion's ingredients changes based on what makes that person happy. Hopefully everyone will be able to perfect this, as each of us will be taking the potion made for us. Good luck. You may begin."

"The Slytherins are so going to fail this," Sam smirked.

"Isn't that why we choose this potion," Emma said.

"Let's just get to work you two," Lily said opening her book.

"Well, uh…Sam and I are going to work with Sirius and Remus," Emma said quietly.

"Sorry but it's a great thing to be partnered with them for," Sam said, "But you can be partnered with James because he won't have a partner since Cecilia isn't in this class."

"Fine," Lily said and picked up her stuff and went over to James as Sirius and Remus went over to the girls.

"Hi, Lily. So I'll go get the ingredients and then we can start questioning each other and getting those ingredients," James said and got up to go grab the basic ingredients and left an open-mouthed Lily in his wake.

'Did James just say that. Oh my gosh, he is being mature,' Lily thought and sat down and opened her book and got out some parchment and ink.

"Okay I got all of the ingredients," James said sitting down and opening his book, "So do you want to go first or me?"

"Um…I'll ask you the questions first," Lily said still slightly dazed, "What is you favorite smell?"

"Lavender," James replied and Lily wrote that down.

"What is your favorite food?" Lily asked looking at her paper to avoid James' stare.

"Strawberries."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Stag."

"Okay, what is your favorite object?"

"My broom."

"What's your favorite place?"

"Hogwarts."

"Okay. Your turn," Lily said.

"Okay. What is your favorite smell?" James said staring into her eyes.

"Grass." Lily said without breaking eye contact.

"Favorite food?"

"Apricot."

"Favorite animal?"

"Uh…unicorn." She said looking away.

"Favorite object?"

"My wand."

"Last question, what is your favorite place," James asked trying to look into her eyes again.

"Hogwarts," Lily said avoiding his gaze.

"Wow, we have something in common," James said then they both went to work on their potions.

'Ugh, he is still being mature and caring about his work,' Lily thought as she added lavender to her potion, 'this is not helping me to hate him or get over him plan.'

**AN: Okay the next chapter will be about the carnival/concert thing. I might go into the transfiguration class but I'm not sure. This whole potions part was import though. So please review. I will update soon. I promise. Thanks.**


	19. The Carnival

**AN: Hey, here is another chapter. **

**From the last chapter: **

"Last question, what is your favorite place," James asked trying to look into her eyes again.

"Hogwarts," Lily said avoiding his gaze.

"Wow, we have something in common," James said then they both went to work on their potions.

'Ugh, he is still being mature and caring about his work,' Lily thought as she added lavender to her potion, 'this is not helping me to hate him or get over him plan

**Chapter 19:**

_In transfiguration class:_

"Okay today class, we will be transfiguring apples into miniature ponies, close to the size of your apple, and they have to alive and have wings." Professor McGonagall said and passed out instructions to each student, "These will be flying around at the fair."

"I love how easy these lessons are," Sam said sighing.

"Well, we are the ones that planned them," Emma said.

"And the best part is that we won't have to do much to get the fair ready because the classes are getting the decorations done." Lily said then turned to her apple and made it into a the miniature pony with wings with one try.

"I can't believe that you are already done," Sirius said looking over at Lily, "Could you do mine?"

"Nope." Lily said, "Sam might help you 'cause she just got her's done as well as Emma."

"You girls work way to fast, you know that," Remus said.

"Sorry but we did plan the lesson," Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah so are you going to help me or not," Sirius said making a puppy dog face.

"Well since it is just you two we will," Sam said, "It's too much effort to help three people." She said looking at James and Cecilia. James was currently pouring water Cecilia's apple now burnt apple. James had already transfigured his apple.

"How can anyone be that dumb. I mean there are instructions right here," Lily said, "And they were suppose to be idiot proof."

"I know how much more simple can you get then point your wand at the apple and say 'habooga'. It's not that hard. You don't even have to move your wand," Sam scoffed.

"Well, obviously it wasn't simple enough. Oh my gosh. Look at her apple," Emma said. Cecilia's apple had turned green and started to smoke. James was coughing from the fumes.

"Hmm...that's interesting," Remus remarked as the other four burst out laughing.

_To the girl's common room/bathroom:_

"Okay everything is set up perfectly and all we have to do is make our big entrance and look amazing," Emma said doing her eye make up.

"You really think that this will get James to notice me," Lily said putting on her lip gloss, "and dump Cecilia?"

"Of course, and if he doesn't, which he won't, he is not worth it." Sam said straightening out her clothes and looking in the mirror.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," Lily said taking a deep breath.

"Oh, I just can't wait till tonight," Emma sighed, "My favorite band is playing, there are tons of fun activities, and I get to be with my no longer secret boyfriend."

"Come on it's time to go," Lily said. She was wearing an emerald green tank top that hung loosely around her with black short shorts and strapy heals. Her hair was curled into barrel curls and she had her eyes done with smokey make up and lip gloss. She had on a gold chain with a gold circle with a green stone in the center of the circle and gold dangling earrings.

"Okay," Sam said. She was wearing black strapless top that hung to all of her curves with red shorts and black, high-healed boots that when up to half of her shin and sagged down a bit. Her hair was straight and her eyes had smokey make up done with lip stick. She had silver hoops in and a long silver necklace with many charms on it.

"Let's do this," Emma said. She was wearing a royal blue top with loose short sleeves and hung loosely around her until it tightened at the end of it and white shorts and black stilettos. Her hair was wavy and she had on blue eye make up. She had dirty golden jewelry: a long necklace with a bird charm and earrings with sapphires hanging from a short chain.

They walked down to the Great Hall. Everyone else was already there waiting for the girls to start off the carnival.

They walked to the back where the stage was.

"Hey are you guys ready," Lily asked the band members.

"Yeah, we will start to play after you talk to them," the band leader said.

"Okay, thank you for doing this," Lily said.

"No problem." And with that the girls walked out on stage.

"Hey, guys are you ready to have a great time tonight?" Lily yelled into the microphone and the crowd screamed.

"Okay, so we have tons of fun activities set up. One of them is throwing pies at the teachers," Sam said.

"So let's get this party started by welcoming one of the most amazing bands ever...The Beatles!" Emma yelled and the girls jumped off the stage and The Beatles came on and started to play. **(AN: Sorry if they don't match the right time period. I tried)**

The carnival had many rides and and booths set up with colorful tents set up around them. Hay had been put on the floor and the dance floor had a disco ball and colorful lights and a wood floor. There were many lights of different colors flying everywhere. The miniature ponies were flying everywhere and there was confetti fall down from the ceiling at random intervals. There were clowns on stilts walking around and fairies flying around and more magical items to make the place look like a wonder world and carnival. There was a roller coaster and a spinning ride and a ride that dropped down 100ft really fast.

"Oh my gosh, I love the Beatles," Sirius yelled, "You guys are the best." He hugged Sam and they went off to the dance floor.

"Come on, Lily, let's go dance," Emma yelled as she dragged off Remus and Lily with James following.

"I love this song," Lily yelled to James.

"I like it too," James said dancing with Lily.

"Okay have fun. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Sam yelled.

After they danced to a few more songs they all met up to get something to eat at the buffet.

"So much food," Sirius sighed and took two plates and started to pile food on each plate.

"Thank you so much for leaving so much food for all of us," Lily said sarcasticly.

"No problem," Sirius said and walked over to a table with all of the food still balanced on his plate. The rest of them took what was left of the food and sat down as well.

"After this we should go to the dunk tank or the pie throwing booth, or the haunted house, or the pie throwing booth," Sam said.

"You really want to throw a pie at the teachers," Emma said laughing.

"Yes, so badly! I want to get back Professor Binns for all of that homework!" Sam said.

"You do realize that he is a ghost so the pie will just go through him," Lily said.

"Fine, I'll hit Dumbledore." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Why?" Emma said.

"For hiring Binns." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay lets go over there," James said as everyone had finished eating. They all walked over to the fair part.

"Hey look its the knock the bottle game. I bet Lily could beat James in that," Emma said as they passed.

"Sha yeah, of course I could," Lily said.

"I don't think you could," James said.

"Well, why don't you and James battle it out and tell us who wins. We will be over at the pie throwing booth." Sirius said and Sam, Emma, Remus, and him walked away.

"Come on, unless your chicken," Lily said and walked over to the booth. The booth had a red and yellow tent and had 15 bottles stacked up on each other and single-three bottles stacked up in front of the 15 bottles. There were tennis balls to throw at the bottles.

"Hit down all of the bottles or a few and get a prize." The booth manger said and then handed Lily the tennis ball, "Ladies first."

"Good luck," James said.

"Like I need it," Lily said and threw the ball at the three bottles in front of the 15 stack. She knocked down the three bottles and the 15 bottles. She whipped her nails on her shirt and she said, "See told you I didn't need it. But you will, so good luck."

"Whatever you say," James said and threw the ball at an angle towards the stack of one bottle and knocked that one over which rammed into the rest of the bottles knocking down all of the bottles. James smirked at Lily.

"Ugh," Lily said and walked off to their friends. James quickly followed after he collected his prize a big stuffed unicorn.

"For you," James said holding it for Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said as she took it.

"Yeah, I don't really like unicorns and you do so I thought you would like it," James said blushing.

"Thank you James. I like it," Lily said, "I guess I can forgive you for winning."

"Hey, guys, who won," Remus said as they walked up to them.

"I did," James said.

"Then why is Lily holding a huge unicorn?" Sirius asked.

"I uh gave it to her," James mumbled.

"Hmm... kay, well lets go on the Ferris Wheel," Sirius said.

"Okay," Lily said thankful to move away from the subject. They all headed over to the Ferris Wheel.

"Looks like a two to a cart," Sam said the looked over at the over girls and winked.

"Ugh, remind me why I'm friends with you," Lily said blushing.

"Cause you love me," Sam said and hopped into a cart with Sirius and Emma and Remus followed suit. Then James and Lily awkwardly got in one.

"So..." Lily said awkwardly.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for pulling all of the those pranks on you and teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way," James said looking at Lily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Lily said.

"Did you feel sparks from that one night of truth or dare," James asked.

"You mean when we kissed," Lily asked and James nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I felt them too," James said and kissed Lily. Lily just stood there shocked then she started to respond. The ride then ended and they broke apart.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You have a girlfriend." Lily said and ran back to her dorm, leaving a speechless James. Once James got to his sense he started to run after Lily.

"Hey, Lily wait up," James said running after her he finally caught up to her in their common room.

"What, James," Lily said tears streaming down her face as she tried to whip them away in vain as more just kept falling.

"I don't like Cecilia. I only dated her because she was the farthest person from you. She was nothing like you so I thought that if I dated her that I would get over you. But that never happened," James said looking into Lily's eyes, "I'm still in love with you and I always will be. As much as each rejection hurts, I will still love you."

"Are you saying that it was all real. You really liked me and wanted to go out with me each time that you asked," Lily said.

"Yes, I love you, Lily," James said, "And I understand if you don't return the feelings."

"I love you, too," Lily breathed and kissed James.

**AN: Yah Lily and James are finally together. Please review. Thanks!**


	20. Cecilia's Reaction

**AN: This story is coming to an end soon. But not that soon. Okay here is another chapter. Cecilia's reaction! Please read and review! Thanks!**

_In the Great Hall the next morning:_

Lily and James walked in holding hands. Lily was laughing/giggling at the things James whispered in her ears. The walked over to the Gryffindor table with the rest of their friends.

"Looks like you owe me ten Galleons," Sam said to Emma.

"Oh fine," Emma said and handed over the Galleons.

"And you said the fair wouldn't work," Sam said smirking as she counted her money.

"You were betting on us?" Lily said.

"Of course and by the looks of it many people also bet on when you and James would get together," Sam said as they looked around and saw many people exchanging money.

"I cannot believe this," Lily said.

"Hey, look even the professors are exchanging money as well," James said.

"This is what I get for dating you," Lily said putting her now red face in her hands. James just laughed and took her hands away and kissed her on the lips.

"Yup, isn't it great," James said chuckling.

"Enough you love birds," Sirius said.

"Yes, this coming from the guy who is constantly snogging Sam," Lily said and everyone laughed.

"Oh look who is coming," Remus said and pointed to the door. Cecilia had just entered and was walking over to James.

"Hey, Cecilia," James said looking nervous.

"What are you doing with that mudblood, Jamie-poo," Cecilia said glaring at Lily, who was holding James' hand.

"For your information, Lily and I are now dating and we are over. And if you ever call Lily that disgusting term again, well, let's just say it won't be pleasant," James threatened.

"What did you just say," Cecilia growled.

"That we are over," James replied.

"Oh, you did not just dump me," Cecilia said putting her hand on her hip.

"Uh, yeah I did and you are so not wanted here for you information. So scat," James said making shooing motions with his hand.

"You will regret this day, James Potter," and with that Cecilia stomped off and out of the room.

"Does she really think that she can get us," Sam said.

"Yeah, hello, I think she has witnessed our magic," Emma said.

"Well, maybe she would like another dosage," Lily said smirking.

"How about a little chatter with a shot of crayon," Sam said.

"Sounds fantastic," Lily said.

"Whoa, hold up there a minute," James said.

"Yeah, what the heck is a crayon?" Sirius asked.

"And what is a chatter," Remus asked.

"You seriously don't know what a crayon is," Emma said shocked.

"It is only the single most greatest thing that melts in the sun," Sam said.

"And doesn't come out of car seats after it melts," Lily sighed.

"A car?" James asked.

"Oh it's a muggle invention," Lily said.

"Oh, so what's a crayon," James asked.

"I can't believe that they have no idea what a crayon is," Sam scoffed.

"Don't you know what it is, Remus," Emma said.

"Nope never heard of it," Remus said shaking his head. The girls laughed and Emma searched through her bag and took out a yellow box and pulled out a crayon from it.

"This is a crayon," Emma said holding it up. The boys just stared at it.

"So what does it do," Sirius said with glee.

"Here hand one over," Sam said and drew a bunch of stars and showed the boys, "I feel as if I am surrounded by a bunch of two year-olds," Sam whispered to Lily.

"It's just like a pencil," Lily said laughing at the boy's dazed expressions, "Come on guys, we don't want to be late for class." The girls stood up and put away the crayons and dragged the boys away.

"Can I use a crayon in class," Sirius asked as they left.

_In History of Magic class: _

(**Bold is Lily, **_Italic is Sam, _Underlined is Emma, _**Bold Italic is James, **Italic Underlined is Sirius,_**Underlined Bold is Remus**)

_**Please tell us what you are going to do!**_

**Sorry my lips are sealed. **

_**I'll do anything!**_

**Not going to happen. **

_**Please!**_

_Oi! Stop bugging her and just accept the fact that we aren't going to tell you._

But it will be really good. We promise. 

_**Please!**_

_We are sworn to secrecy. _

_**But you didn't say that when you guys made the plan. **_

So we already had an agreement that we made first you to never reveal a prank to any person that was not one of us three. 

_Pretty please with a cherry on top!_

**NO! Now bugger off and listen to the lesson. **

**Just listen to her guys because it's obvious that won't tell us unless we bribe them, which we can't do until class is over. **

_Fine but this isn't over!_

**Oh, I'm so scared. **

And with that they all sat back to listen to the lesson.

**AN: Sorry I know that it is short I just couldn't think of anything else to put. I wanted to leave the prank for the next chapter, which I will put up soon. Promise. Please review and I will update faster. Thanks!**


End file.
